Viento
by UDPusa
Summary: Sexteavo fic. Periwinkle, Silvermist y Chase serán las protagonistas en esta ocasión. Este fic contará tres historias que ocurrirán entorno a un desastre que nos demostrará el poder del amor.
1. Tornado número uno

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 1: Tornado número uno.

* * *

 _Octavo otoño desde el nacimiento do Tinkerbell:_

 _Gracias a Tink y sus incesantes ganas de poder estar con su hermana, las fronteras dejaron de ser un problema para las hadas de Invierno. De ese modo, cualquiera podía ir de una estación a otra y en Pixie Hollow se enriqueció de un gran ambiente diversificado por todo tipo de colores._  
 _Todo parecía ir perfecto cuando de repente, un día como cualquier otro, apareció un fuerte viento desde los picos nevados de Invierno._

* * *

"Algo no va bien" dijo Vidia al darse cuenta de ello. Estaba con las inseparables hermanas, Fawn, Silvermist, Gliss y Spike, pasando una agradable tarde lanzándose bolas de nieve.

"¡Toma Vid!" esquivó ágilmente la bola que le lanzó Fawn y se quedó mirando al cielo.

"Chicas, fijaos" unas nubes grises empezaron a cubrir el cielo rápidamente. Era algo inusual dado el buen clima que siempre hacía.

"¿Es que va a ponerse a llover?" preguntó Tink sorprendida.

"No... no son nubes de lluvia" confirmó Silvermist "pero nunca había visto algo así..."

"Ni yo..." añadió Spike. El viento empezó a hacerse notar y las caracolas de peligro no tardaron en sonar.

"Vamos, tenemos que refugiarnos" se apresuró en decir Vidia.

"Yo quiero ver en qué termina esto..." dijo Fawn emocionada.

"Venga, vamos, es peligroso" se la llevaron y entraron en el bosque de la escarcha, que estaba más cerca, dónde ya habían algunas hadas refugiándose "El viento es cada vez más fuerte..."

"¿Cómo lo ves Vid?" preguntó Gliss, que estaba más preocupada que nunca.

"No lo sé..." en realidad tenía una ligera idea de qué podría pasar, y es que ese tipo de vientos encajaban con los tornados de Tierra Firme, pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

El cielo quedó cubierto por las nubes rápidamente, la luz del sol quedó apagada creando un ambiente aterrador.

"Menos mal que no ha venido Iridessa" dijo Fawn.

"¿Cómo puedes bromear en una situación así?" replicó Gliss.

"Me recuerda a cuando nos refugiamos en el árbol de polvo de hada cuando pasó la helada" dijo Silvermist. El viento se intensificó aullando por todo el bosque.

·Tink, tengo miedo·

"No te preocupes Peri, seguro que ahora se calmará" y como si el cielo se hubiera enfurecido, empezó a crearse una espiral de viento y nieve que fue descendiendo conforme aumentaba de fuerza, hasta que hizo retumbar ferozmente la tierra al tomar contacto con el suelo, creando el pánico absoluto.

"¡¿U-u-un tornado?!" exclamó Gliss más asustada que nunca.

"Sí... no tiene muy buena pinta..." Vidia se temía lo peor, ese tornado estaba creciendo por momentos y si se acercaba más podría destrozar medio invierno de una pasada. Tenía que actuar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde "No os mováis de aquí"

"¡Vidia! **¡No!** " exclamó Tink. Se fue sola hacia ese caótico y enorme tornado que crecía por momentos y pensó que si podía crearlos, también podría detenerlos. Sólo tendría que hacer el proceso inverso, así que cogió velocidad y empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ese monstruo que empezaba a arrancar los árboles que se encontraba.

Volar a contracorriente era una de sus especialidades, pero nunca había tenido que usar tanta fuerza para mantener el vuelo. Siguió y siguió dando vueltas cada vez más rápido, pero se ralentizaba conforme se iba acercando al centro.

La batalla entre ella y la madre naturaleza parecía tener un claro ganador, llenando de preocupación a aquellos que la veían, cuando, de repente, al borde de darse por vencida, Vidia sacó fuerzas divinas al pensar en todas sus amigas y hadas que estaban refugiadas. Voló y voló con todo su corazón, aleteando más rápido que nunca y usando toda sus fuerzas hasta que, poco a poco, ese tornado fue desapareciendo.

" **¡Vamos!** " gritó en un último esfuerzo para acabar con él, y así lo hizo.

El tornado se evaporó y Vidia cayó a una distancia considerable al ir tan rápido, casi como si hubiera salido disparada. Por suerte no había más que nieve que acolchó su caída.

Todas salieron a socorrerla rápidamente, impactadas por el acto heroico que acababan de presenciar.

"¡Vidia!"

"¡Vid!" Tink y Spike fueron las primeras en llegar. Les alivió ver que se movía aunque con alguna dificultad.

"¿Seguimos con la guerra de bolas?" respondió bromeando, a lo que Tink la abrazó arrodillada ante ella.

"Podrías haber muerto ahí. ¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"En vosotras..." a Peri se le derritió el corazón en ese momento. Tink ya le había contado sobre su valor y alma protectora que la salvó un montón de veces, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivirlo.

Empezaron a aparecer duendes y hadas del invierno aplaudiendo alrededor y Vidia se puso en pie dando vueltas sobre sí misma para verlos, cuando de repente notó algo extraño al mover sus alas.

"Mierda..." sus alas lo eran todo para ella y casi pierde los nervios cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía mover el ala izquierda "¿Me podríais llevar a las hadas sanadoras? T-tengo un ala que no puedo mover" dijo intentando mantener la calma.

"¡¿Qué?!" se apresuraron al verla, y entre Fawn y Tink se la llevaron rápidamente cargándola entre sus hombros, seguidas por las hadas del invierno y Sil.

Peri no pudo evitar recordar ese momento en el que Tink sacrificó sus alas para salvar el árbol de polvo de hada, pero en ese caso, Vidia no tenía una hermana que pudiera curársela. '¿Qué haría un hada de vuelo veloz sin poder volar?' Se preguntaba.

·¿Creéis que se pondrá bien?· preguntó cuando llegaron al centro, esperando fuera.

"Eso espero..." respondió Spike "Gliss, ya ha pasado todo, podrías dejar de agarrarte a mí"

"Ah, sí, claro..."

En el centro de hadas sanadoras, le pidieron a Vidia que se tumbara bocabajo para comprobar el movimiento de sus alas. Las chicas miraban atentamente como tocaba ciertos puntos de la espalda.

"Bien... ¿puedes quitarte la parte superior de la ropa?"

"Sí..." se quedó con el sujetador y el hada sanadora empezó a masajearle la espalda "Aww..." se quejó Vidia.

Lo que me temía, tienes un hueso desviado. Tengo que recolocártelo cuanto antes, va a dolerte pero-"  
"Hazlo"

"Bien..." se escuchó un golpe seco en su espalda seguido de un grito que se escuchó desde fuera preocupando aún más a las hadas del invierno "Eso te pasó por aletear muy deprisa. Procura volar con calma durante una semana y ven a verme"

"¿Volar con calma? ¿Qué es eso?"

"¡Vidia!" se rió al hacer enfadar a sus amigas.

"Prueba a moverlas ahora" lo hizo y ella misma se levantó para dar un revoloteo por la habitación "Muy bien. Si tienes alguna molestia no dudes en venir"

"Claro" mientras tanto, Peri y sus compañeras escarchadoras seguían fuera preocupadas por el hada de vuelo veloz, llegando a locas conclusiones como que tendrían que amputarle el ala.

"Pero ve andando Vidia" protestó Tink mientras salían de allí.

"Ya estoy bien, no seas pesada" Peri se alegró un montón de que al final no hubiera sido nada grave. Tanto, que no dudó en abrazarla al verla salir "Vaya..."

·Me alegro de que estés bien· dijo sin despegarse de ella. Tink se deshizo al ver a su hermana con Vidia de esa forma, le parecieron muy tiernas.

"Vale... ya puedes... soltarme" dijo un poco sonrojada.

·Sí...·

"Menudo par de huevos tienes, ¿cómo pudiste deshacerte de ese enorme tornado tú sola?" preguntó Spike.

"Soy un hada de vuelo veloz, hago y deshago tornados cada dos por tres"

·¿Tan grandes?· preguntó Peri emocionada al imaginársela creando huracanes devastadores.

"Diez veces más grandes" las demás se rieron al ver que Peri se lo creía, y al hacerlo le dio un golpecito a Vidia.

·No me mientas~· cuando cesaron las risas, Vidia se puso seria.

"Tenemos que comunicar sobre esto a la reina y a los ministros cuanto antes, vamos"

"Pero Vidia, tienes que descansar, casi te arrancan un ala ahí dentro" dijo Tink exagerando.

·¿En serio?· preguntó Peri asustada, a lo que su hermana negó con la cabeza para que no se preocupara.

"Estoy bien, sólo me han recolocado un hueso"

"¿Cómo vas a estar bien? tienes que descansar y no se hable más. ¿Quién me acompaña?"

"Yop" dijo Silvermist.

"Yo también, así aprovecho para hablar con Clar" se apuntó Fawn, la cual tenía una buena relación con la reina.

·Yo... creo que me quedaré· todas se quedaron de piedra en ese momento, algo gordo tenía que estar pasando para que Peri decidiera no ir con su hermana, y Tink era la única que sabía qué era ese algo.

"Peri... Tink no se queda, ella se va a ver a la reina" explicó detalladamente Gliss.

·Ya lo sé, ¿tan raro os parece que no vaya con Tink?· todas respondieron que sí.

"Dejadla en paz, si no quiere ver a la reina será por algo" la defendió su hermana, guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Te has peleado con la reina?" preguntó Silvermist.

"Venga, vamos" dijo Tink llevándosela. Gliss y Spike no le dieron mucha importancia a que decidiera no ir con Tink ya que creyeron que querría estar con ellas.

"¡Estaremos en casa de Vidia!" dijo Gliss antes de perderlas de vista "¡Vámonos a jugar!"

"¿Tú sólo sabes pensar en eso?" preguntó Spike medio regañándola.

"Claro, ¿tú no?" levantó el vuelo pero volvió a descender rápidamente "Oh ¿vamos andando?"

"No te preocupes, puedo volar si es despacio" dijo levantando el vuelo "Vamos" y así, las tres escarchadoras se dirigieron hacia su casa, con Peri entre Vidia y Spike, hablando de cómo podría haberse originado ese tornado y Vidia explayándose gracias a sus conocimientos sobre el aire y el viento.

No hace falta decir que la admiración de Peri hacia Vidia creció de repente. Vidia era un hada fascinante pero no se veía a simple vista.

Al llegar, Vidia estiró su espalda hacia un lado, con alguna molestia, y Peri se dio cuenta de ello.

·¿Seguro que estás bien?·

"Claro que sí" respondió despeinándola con la mano "no te preocupes tanto por mí" Vidia era un palmo más alta que ella y con su peinado aún parecía más alta.

·Vale...· se puso el pelo bien, terminando como de costumbre, acariciando sus mechones que le caían por delante de la cara, y se acercó a la mesa donde Gliss ya estaba repartiendo cartas ·¿A qué jugamos?·

"¡Al tornado! Se me ha ocurrido mientras veníamos. Veréis, las reglas son..."

Mientras tanto, la reina Clarion se alarmó al recibir la noticia. Nunca antes hubieron tornados en Pixie Hollow, esa clase de desastres naturales reflejaba que algo no estaba yendo bien. Se había perdido el equilibrio de la naturaleza y eso podría poner en peligro a todas las hadas.

* * *

 _Algo está a punto de cambiar..._


	2. Tornado número dos

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 2: Tornado número dos.

* * *

En los siguientes días, la calma volvió a Pixie Hollow y el miedo desapareció casi por completo. La reina ordenó a los scouts aumentar la vigilancia y las hadas de vuelo veloz se prepararon para afrontar cualquier tornado bajo las directrices de Vidia, considerada una de las mejores y más valientes después de ese acto heroico.

Todas la admiraban, pero había un hada en especial que perdía sus ojos por ella y quería estar a su lado siempre que podía. Incluso una semana después del altercado a primera hora, cuando Vidia tuvo que volver a visitar las hadas sanadoras para que le revisaran la espalda.

"Pasad, pasad. ¿Has tenido alguna molestia esta semana?"

"Los primeros días, al hacer giros cerrados, pero ya no me pasa"

"Muy bien. Quítate la camiseta y túmbate" Peri no cayó en la cuenta que tendría que desnudarse y abrió los ojos de par en par para no perderse ni un detalle. Su fanatismo hacia ella llegaba hasta puntos preocupantes.

"Hoy no me harás tanto daño ¿verdad?"

"No, tranquila" se puso a tocarle la espalda para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y a los cinco minutos terminó.

"Bueno, tienes un poco de inflamación en la zona, algo me dice que no has estado haciendo demasiado reposo"

"Dijiste que podía volar"

"Dije que podías si lo hacías despacio. En fin, voy a darte una crema para la espalda que te irá de maravilla, esperad un momento" salió a por la crema y Peri la regañó un poco.

·Ves como tenías que volar despacio~·

"Soy un hada de vuelo veloz, no me pidas imposibles. Además, no me duele"

·¿Seguro?·

"Sí, estoy bien" Peri no parecía muy convencida de ello. El hada sanadora volvió con la crema en mano y le esparció un poco por su espalda.

"Póntela un par de veces al día, por la mañana y por la noche"

"De acuerdo" la hizo levantar y volvió a ponerse la ropa.

"Eso es todo. Ven a verme si notas algo extraño"

"Gracias"

Salieron de la habitación y se pusieron a volar hacia casa de Tink, con Peri ralentizándole el vuelo para que fuera despacio "Oh vamos, a ese aleteo no llegaremos nunca" se quejó Vidia volando de espaldas.

·Es por tu bien. ¿Qué haremos si te quedas sin poder volar?·

"El día que no pueda volar supongo que me suicidaré"

·¡Vidia! ¡No bromees de esa forma!·

"Vale vale, tampoco hace falta que te enfades" siguieron picándose amistosamente hasta llegar, y una vez allí, se pusieron a jugar con Tink y Fawn, que acostumbraban a levantarse temprano a diferencia de las demás.

Por la tarde, Vidia tuvo que reunirse con sus compañeras de talento para hacer guardia y Peri no tuvo más remedio que quedarse con su hermana. Tink estaba un poco celosa por el afecto que le había cogido a Vidia, y es que Peri no había preferido a alguien que no fuera su hermana nunca antes.

Esa tarde fue especialmente dura para las hadas de vuelo veloz, la reina apareció por sorpresa para comprobar que estaban a la altura y tuvieron que demostrar todo su potencial por si volvía a aparecer otro tornado, incluida Vidia, que pese a tener ese problema en la espalda, no quería quedarse atrás.

Cuando terminaron, más tarde de lo habitual, volvió a casa agotada y se encontró a Peri en la entrada esperándola.

"Hey, ¿qué haces aquí?"

·Pensé que necesitarías ayuda con la crema, así que...·

"No es necesario, puedo ponérmela yo misma. ¿Llevas mucho esperando?"

·Un rato...· dijo algo decepcionada.

"Entra anda..." Vidia fue a darse una ducha nada más entrar y después de eso cenaron juntas ya que estaban ahí.

Durante la cena le contó sobre la visita sorpresa de la reina y de lo cansada que estaba, por lo que a Peri se le ocurrió una idea.

·Oye, ¿quieres que te dé un masaje después? Se me dan bien·

"Eso sería genial... ¿Estás segura?" preguntó por no querer aprovecharse de ella.

·Claro, ya verás como después te sentirás mucho mejor· cabe decir que la confianza entre ellas dos no dejó de aumentar desde aquel tornado; se habían hecho muy buenas amigas.

Tras charlar un poco después de cenar, se fueron a la habitación y Vidia hizo como si estuviera con las hadas sanadoras, estirándose en la cama bocabajo, con los brazos a la altura de su cabeza y quedándose en sujetador.

Como su cama era más grande que la camilla de las hadas sanadoras, Peri se arrodilló encima de la cama, sentándose un poco por debajo del trasero de Vidia al igual que hacía con Tink.

·Voy a desabrocharte el sujetador si no te importa·

"Claro" la ténue luz que inspiraba la luna creaba un ambiente relajante perfecto para la ocasión.

·Al principio notarás mis manos frías pero te acostumbrarás·

"Bueno, seguro que no es nAaa-aaha~ ¡qué frías! Voy a morir" dijo exageradamente.

·Venga ya, que no es para tanto· se las fregó para que entraran en calor y se puso a darle el masaje ·Trata de relajarte· Vidia respiró hondo y se tranquilizó con el placer del tacto de sus manos. Peri era buena y sabía como dar un buen masaje, por lo que Vidia no tardó en soltar gruñidos. 'Si fuera Fiona ya estaría ronroneando', pensó Peri.

Fue usando un poco de escarcha para que al derretirse resbalaran mejor sus manos, cuando al cabo de unos minutos cayó en la cuenta de que tenía ponerle la crema. Se le había ido de la cabeza por completo.

·¿Dónde tienes la crema?·

"¿Hrm...?" contestó adormilada.

·La crema, que te dio el hada sanadora·

"Hm, ahí" dijo señalando unos cajones. Fue a buscarla pero abrió el cajón que no era, encontrándose con ropa interior junto a unos consoladores.

·Ups...· consiguió la crema y volvió a ponerse encima de Vidia para esparcírsela al igual que hizo aquella hada ·¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás cómoda?·

"Hm..."

·¿Eso es un sí?·

"Hm..." Peri sonrió al verla tan a gusto y siguió dándole el masaje con toda su dedicación.

Más de media hora estuvo tocándole la espalda íntimamente hasta que se dio cuenta de que Vidia estaba durmiendo.

·Pero si te has quedado frita~· dijo en voz baja. Salió de encima con cuidado, le ató el sujetador y le puso una manta para taparla. Se quedó mirándola un momento, viendo como se le caía un poco la baba y le dio un beso en la mejilla ·Que descanses...·

Fue a irse pero Vidia entreabrió los ojos medio dormida justo a tiempo.

"¿Peri...? ¿me he quedado dormida?" dijo poniéndose bocarriba.

·Sí hehe, debías de estar agotada·

"Ven..." Peri se acercó a la cama y Vidia le cogió del vestido "No irás a volver a Invierno a estas horas ¿verdad?"

·¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo?· preguntó como si se tratara de una insinuación.

"Vete si quieres, me da igual" dijo dándose la vuelta fingiendo no importarle. Se alegró de sentir que entraba en su cama.

·Esta crema huele bien· Vidia se giró despacio hasta ponerse cara a cara con ella.

"Gracias por el masaje, se te da genial"

·No hay de qué. A Tink también le gustan, a veces termina agotada de tintinear y le sientan de maravilla, pero nunca se me había quedado dormida· Vidia se avergonzó un poco de disfrutar tanto con aquél masaje.

"Ojalá fueras mi hermana..." dijo en voz baja. Peri se deshizo al escuchar eso y se acercó a ella.

·¿Sólo por mis masajes?·

"Bueno... y por otras cosas... Buenas noches" cerró los ojos al no querer seguir hablando de eso.

·No te duermas ahora, ¿qué otras cosas? Vidia· se hizo la dormida y Peri empezó a molestarla pellizcándole la cara.

"Déjame... No te lo voy a decir"

·¿Porqué?·

"Por que es vergonzoso"

·Da igual, dímelo·

"No"

·¿Y a cambio de otro masaje?·

"No te das por vencida ¿eh?"

·Cinco·

"¿Qué tal masajes de por vida?"

·¿Lo dices en serio?· Vidia no se esperaba esa reacción, era una petición de lo más egoísta pero a Peri no le pareció mala idea.

"N-no... Vamos a dormir anda..."

·Bueno, está bien...· se acercó aún más a ella poniéndose cómoda y Vidia hizo lo mismo, durmiéndose casi pegadas.

A Vidia le caía muy bien Tink, pero lo que sentía por Peri iba más allá de una simple amistad. Por desgracia no creía que ella sentía lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente se encontró a Peri con un brazo fuera de la cama y la pierna por encima de ella. Se levantó y la puso en su sitio al dejarle espacio, sin saber muy bien si taparla o no. Al final decidió taparle las piernas y se vistió para ponerse a preparar el desayuno.

Cuando terminó, Peri seguía dormida, con la manta tirada al suelo, así que se acercó para despertarla.

"Dormilona... Ya es de día... Despierta" como no hacía ni caso, se dispuso a pellizcarle la cara para devolvérsela, pero decidió detenerse un momento para observarla "Eres una preciosidad..." dijo para ella misma.

·Lo sé...·

"¡Aah! No estás dormida" Peri se partió de risa. Había aprendido a disimular muy bien de las veces que lo hacía con su hermana cuando se quedaban a dormir juntas.

·Tú también eres preciosa· dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y yéndose de la habitación ·Anda, has preparado el desayuno· Vidia salió de su estado inmóvil y fue a por ella.

"B-bueno, ¿qué tal has dormido?" esa era la primera vez que las dos dormían juntas y las dos se quedaron con ganas de repetirlo.

·Pues muy bien· respondió tomando asiento ·en Otoño la temperatura es más baja que en Primavera y no roncas mucho·

"¿Cómo que no ronco mucho? ¡Yo no ronco!"

·Haha, era broma. La verdad es que da gusto dormir contigo. Gliss por ejemplo, no deja de moverse por todos lados, un día me la encontré durmiendo en el suelo con sólo una pierna en la cama·

"Mira quién habla..."

·Sí... hehe, Tink y yo nos movemos un poco también, pero no tanto. No me gustaría estar dentro de un sueño de Gliss...·

"¿Duermes mucho con todo el mundo o...?"

·¿Yo? Nah, sólo con mis mejores amigas y de vez en cuando·

"Ha, ¿así que me consideras una de tus mejores amigas?"

·No lo sé, ¿crees que te lo mereces?· dijo con un tono de reto.

"Eso no puedo decidirlo yo, pero como te aferrabas tanto a mí en la cama, supondré que sí" respondió riéndose.

·E-eso no tiene nada que-·

"No me dirás que tenías frío"

·Yo no soy la que se queda dormida mientras le dan un masaje· dijo contraatacando.

"No es mi culpa que lo hagas tan bien, además, estaba agotada"

·Sólo me acerqué a ti por que tú te acercaste a mí· replicó sin ser cierto del todo.

"Da igual... Dejémoslo en que somos buenas amigas"

·Sí... buenas amigas· dijo poco convencida.

"Por que algo más no ¿no?"

·No, bueno, quizás un poquito más que eso· a Vidia le extrañó esa respuesta.

"¿Entre buenas amigas y novias?"

·¿Novias?·

"No sé, por ponerle un tope"

·Pues... no sé, ¿un cinco?·

"Entonces me consideras la mitad de algo más que buenas amigas y menos que novias... ¿Buenas amigas con derecho a roce?"

·Con derecho a masajes, mejor. Con derecho a roce parece que nos estemos enrollando·

"Pues eso es lo que hay en esa línea. No me estarás insinuando ¿verdad?"

·Claro que no, ¿se puede saber qué se te pasa por la cabeza?· negó Peri con contundencia.

"No sé, parecías estar muy concentrada mientras tocabas mi cuerpo semi-desnudo..."

·¡Cállate!· dijo tirándole un arándano ·Encima que lo intento hacer bien·

"Vale, vale. ¿Quieres que te dé yo el próximo masaje? Para compensártelo"

·Como quieras...·

"¿Desnuda o...?"

·¡Déjalo ya!·

"Haha, está bien" olvidaron el tema por unos segundos y Vidia se acordó de un asunto pendiente "Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ponerme la crema esa..."

·Pues te la vas a poner tú sola, por molesta·

"Oh, venga, sé que lo estás deseando"

·Qué va·

"¿Quieres que te ponga un poco a ti también?"

·Que no~· respondió poniéndose de los nervios.

"Venga, dijiste que olía bien"

·¿En serio quieres que te dé otro masaje?·

"Claro, ¿quién no querría? ¿Porfi?"

·Bueno, pero tienes que compensármelo de alguna forma·

"Lo que quieras"

·¿Lo que sea?·

"Cualquier cosa"

·Hmm... Te puede salir muy caro ¿estás segura?·

"Que sí"

·¿Aunque hipotéticamente te pidiera que te enrollaras conmigo?·

"Lo sabía, tú quieres enrollarte conmigo"

·¡Era una ejemplo!·

"Pero lo estás deseando"

·¡Vale! ¿¡Y qué si se me ha pasado por la cabeza!?· terminó diciendo harta de discutir.

"Pues que yo también lo estoy deseando y soy muy impaciente" la seriedad de Vidia se vio contrastada con la cara de sorpresa que puso Peri. No se esperaba eso ni mucho menos, no esta preparada y no sabía qué hacer.

·Pues...· Vidia se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella. Se agachó lo suficiente para llegar a sus labios y la besó sujetando su cara con una mano.

Peri tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar.

·P-p-pero qué... ¿¡Qué haces!?·

"Pues... besarte. Hay hadas de los animales que lo llaman dar un pico" no entendía como Vidia podía estar tan tranquila después de eso.

·No esperaba... que hicieras eso·

"¿Vas a darme un masaje ahora?" asintió con la cabeza incapaz de manejar la situación "Pues venga, termina de comer y vamos" no podía creer lo que escuchaba y mucho menos podía imaginarse lo que podría pasar si empezaba a darle un masaje.

Terminaron de comer sin decir más y Vidia se levantó poniéndola nerviosa de nuevo.

"Tranquila, no voy a morderte, solo voy a recoger esto" Peri se quedó en la silla dándole mil vueltas a lo que acababa de pasar. Se levantó apoyando sus manos en la mesa y respiró hondo antes de ir hacia la cocina.

Al encontrársela a medio camino, se paró ante ella, se apoyó en su vestido y se puso de puntillas para devolverle el beso. Quería volver a experimentar esa sensación siendo un poco más consciente.

Vidia la abrazó después, muy contenta de que hubiera aceptado su nueva relación.

"Vamos" le cogió la mano y fueron a la habitación, donde la cama seguía deshecha. Se quitó la parte de arriba del vestido, los zapatos, y seguidamente, los pantalones para quedarse en ropa interior. Peri no pudo evitar perderse en sus curvas.

Se quitó el sujetador finalmente y se estiró en la cama.

"Hazme lo que quieras" el corazón de Peri no sabía ir más rápido, le temblaban un poco las manos y le costaba respirar. Tenía a Vidia casi desnuda, para hacerle lo que quisiera sólo para ella.

Cogió la crema cuando se centró un poco y esta vez se subió a la cama arrodillándose a su lado. Se centró en su zona inflamada al principio, y fue recorriendo su espalda hasta que, al cabo de unos minutos, descendió por sus piernas. Las tenía suficientemente abiertas como para ver sus finas bragas que marcaban su entrepierna.

Peri se movió para ponerse en el borde de la cama, justo detrás de ella, para masajearle las piernas. Sus manos se deslizaron por el interior de sus muslos de arriba a abajo y su respiración se aceleró con el primer gemido de Vidia.

Se atrevió a subir más las manos pasando por debajo de las bragas y fue acercándose peligrosamente a su intimidad.

"Quítamelas..." dijo casi sin voz. Peri tragó saliva e hizo lo que le ordenó. Vidia quedó oficialmente desnuda y Peri no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ella, por lo que se puso a masajear sus nalgas. En un momento, le dio por abrir sus labios vaginales con los pulgares, provocándola, y, seguidamente, le metió un dedo despacio haciéndole estremecer. Nunca le había hecho algo así a otra hada, sintió como un montón de mariposas se ponían a volar en su vientre y empezó a excitarse sin poder evitarlo.

Vidia abrió más las piernas levantando un poco el trasero para que pudiera jugar más con ella, y cuando empezaron a disfrutar las dos, unas caracolas de peligro resonaron por todo Pixie Hollow.

"No me jodas..." Vidia se puso en guardia en seguida y se vistió a toda prisa.

·¿Q-que? ¿Qué pasa?·

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que irnos de aquí. Qué inoportunos joder..." cuando estuvo lista, le dio un beso a Peri y se la llevó fuera cogida de la mano. Nada más salir, Vidia se dio cuenta de qué ocurría, el viento era irregular y un poco más fuerte de lo normal "Esto tiene mala pinta..."


	3. Tornado número dos Segunda parte

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 3: Tornado número dos. Segunda parte.

* * *

Las hadas de todo Pixie Hollow volaron hacia los refugios más cercanos para ponerse a salvo a excepción de los scouts y las hadas de vuelo veloz, que se preparaban para afrontar el tornado que se estaba formando en el cielo. Las sospechas de la reina y de los ministros se vieron confirmadas en aquél momento, se estaba perdiendo el equilibrio natural que gobernó en esa tierra durante tanto tiempo y tenían una idea de por qué.

"Vamos, te llevaré al refugio de las raíces" Vidia le cogió la mano y se la llevó al lugar más seguro de Pixie Hollow, bajo el gran árbol de polvo de hada.

"¡Vidia! ¿¡A dónde vas!?" dijo una compañera de su talento sin recibir respuesta.

·Puedo ir sola, no te preocupes...· la ignoró. No podía permitir que le pasara algo, tenía que ponerla a salvo y quería asegurarse de ello. Una vez llegaron en la entrada, Vidia la agarró de los hombros para que la escuchara, pues sabía que el tornado que se avecinaba era más peligroso que el anterior.

"No salgas de aquí ¿me oyes? Adéntrate todo lo que puedas ahora que aún hay pocas hadas. Nos veremos cuando haya pasado todo" Peri la abrazó con fuerza con la esperanza de que no le pasara nada.

·Ten cuidado por favor· le dio un beso y Vidia se esperó a que entrara antes de ir con las demás.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Preparaos para reducir el tornado! ¡No vamos a dejar que se genere ¿entendido?!" las rachas de viento que las azotaban hacían casi imposible mantener sus posiciones. Un imponente trueno desató el miedo sin excepciones, las nubes que se iban formando parecían dispuestas a acabar con todo y el sol de la mañana quedó totalmente oculto. Los rayos enfurecidos anunciaban una tormenta que sin duda, no iba a dejar volar ni a una mariposa.

En el momento que se divisó el centro del tornado por los remolinos de viento, todos fueron hacia allí para evitar que creciera, pero en otras estaciones también se presentaron posibles tornados que había que detener cuanto antes.

Mientras se hacían grupos para cubrir toda la zona, Tink encontró a su hermana en el refugio gracias a sus alas.

"Menos mal, no te encontraba por ninguna parte" tras un rápido abrazo, Peri le quitó la palabra.

·¿Crees que Vidia estará bien?· su hermana sonrió al verla tan preocupada.

"Pues claro que sí, si es capaz de acabar con un tornado ella sola ¿cómo no va a ser capaz de apañársela teniendo a todas las hadas de vuelo veloz a su lado?"

·¿Pero no has escuchado esos truenos? ¿Qué harán si se pone a llover? Ella aún no tiene las alas bien·

"Bueno... entonces tendremos que rezar para que no llueva" pero empezó a llover. Las hadas de vuelo veloz tenían los tornados controlados pero con la lluvia, tuvieron que descender al suelo y empezaron a perder el control.

"¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a frenarlos sin poder volar?!" preguntó un hada de vuelo veloz.

"¡Tenemos que echar ráfagas de viento en sentido contrario, todas a la vez!" respondió Vidia.

"¿¡Desde abajo!?"

"¡Sí, vamos! ¡A la de tres!" se pusieron en posición e hicieron lo posible para detenerlos, pero no fueron capaces.

Dos de los tres tornados se unieron haciendo una máquina destructora que acababa con todo lo que encontraba a su paso y el tercero no dejaba de hacerse más fuerte. Además, la lluvia se intensificó y los scouts se pusieron a salvo al ver que eran incapaces de hacer nada contra ese desastre natural.

"¡No os rindáis! ¡No podemos dejar que acaben con todo!" gritó Vidia haciendo todo lo que podía.

"¡No podemos reducirlos! ¡¿es que no lo ves?!"

"¡Entonces los echaremos de aquí! ¡Vamos a empujarlos hacia el mar!" a todos les pareció una buena idea y trataron de hacerlo, pero el simple viento que podían hacer no se comparaba con la fuerza que tenían esos tornados.

"¡No funciona!" la esperanza se perdía al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Algunas simplemente se quedaron viendo como se destruían árboles y casas enteras incapaces de hacer nada. Ese escenario, que empezaba a parecer un infierno hecho realidad, pintaba cada vez peor y los incansables tornados no parecían ceder.

El pánico se desató cuando el tornado más grande se dirigió hacia el árbol de polvo de hada. A Vidia se le nubló la vista al pensar que no sólo el polvo de hada, si no que todas las hadas que estaban ahí debajo podrían ser devoradas por ese destructor, incluida Peri.

No quería vivir ese horror con sus propios ojos, por lo que se acercó al tornado y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dejó tragar por él. Los escombros que llevaba dentro la hirieron por todas partes, pero gracias a su increíble fuerza de voluntad, consiguió mantener el vuelo en el mismísimo centro, donde no caía ni una gota.

Usó toda su fuerza para empujar y empujar el tornado fuera y algunas de sus compañeras, al verla hacer tal locura, se sumaron a ella para ayudar. Con la fuerza de todos, consiguieron echarlo hasta el mar, donde se deshizo en seguida con el agua.

Tras acabar con ese, fueron a ayudar al resto de hadas de vuelo veloz para terminar con el tornado que quedaba, y entre todas, pudieron deshacerse de él.

El viento se calmó y el alivio corrió por sus cuerpos, dejando una lluvia intensa que encharcaba el destrozo que quedó por todas las estaciones.

"Lo conseguimos..." al ver que ya no había más peligro, corrió hacia el refugio para ver a Peri. Sus heridas pintaban de rojo su ropa, pero no le importaba, había salvado el refugio y eso era lo único que tenía en mente "¡PERI!" gritó en la entrada.

La buscó entre todas las hadas que habían allí y Peri fue volando hacia ella al escucharla.

·¡VIDIA!· se paró justo delante de ella cuando la vio. Tenía una pinta horrible y a Peri casi le da algo.

"Menos mal que estás bien..."

·¡Eso tendría que decirlo yo!· dijo abrazándola ·Dime que ya ha pasado todo...·

"Ya ha pasado todo"

·¿Estás bien?·

"Sí"

·Cielos...· se separó de ella y la miró en detalle ·¿Qué te ha pasado?·

"Me metí dentro del tornado para echarlo, no había otra"

·¿Tienes las alas bien?·

"Eso creo... sí"

·Me tenías muy preocupada...· dijo apoyándose en su tórax. La rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la cabeza.

"Ya pasó..." Tink apareció tras ella y las interrumpió.

"Cielos... ¿cómo ha ido? Nos preocupaba mucho el tema de la lluvia"

"Digamos que ahora los tintineadores tendréis mucho trabajo que hacer. Ha quedado todo hecho un desastre"

·Lo que importa es que estamos bien...·

"Sí"

"Bueno, si queréis más intimidad ya me voy, aunque con toda la gente que hay por aquí..."

·¡Tink!·

"Supongo que se lo has contado"

"Y con todo lujo de detalles. No has podido resistirte a su encanto eh~" Peri le echó escarcha para que se callara.

"No creo que sea el mejor momento para hablar de eso, hay medio Pixie Hollow destrozado ¿sabías?"

"Tampoco hace falta que seas tan seria..."

"¡Vidia!" gritó una de sus compañeras que iba con las demás "¿qué haces aquí? La reina quiere verte"

"¿A mí? ¿Porqué?"

"No sé, ¿quizás por haber salvado Pixie Hollow? Digo yo"

"Está bien, ya voy"

·¿Nos has salvado?·

"Eso dicen. Nos vemos después ¿vale?"

·Espera· la detuvo creando expectación y decidió desistir ·Da igual, hasta luego· se fueron, acompañándola hasta la sala de la reina, y cuando entraron, Clarion les pidió privacidad.

"Vidia, antes de nada, te felicito por haber tenido el coraje de sacrificarte por los demás, otra vez. Tu valentía es digna de admiración"

"Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto"

"No hace falta que seas tan modesta, llegué a pensar que lo íbamos a perderlo todo cuando ese tornado se dirigió hacia aquí. Muchísimas gracias"

"Hice lo que tenía que hacer"

"Creo que te mereces saber más que nadie la razón por la que están ocurriendo esas desgracias"

"De acuerdo..."

"Me gustaría pedirte de antemano, que no compartieras la información antes de que yo lo anuncie en los próximos días, podría ser peligroso"

"¿Peligroso?"

"Sí... Verás, desde hace un año, los ministros han detectado pequeñas variaciones en los registros naturales, cada vez más alarmantes. Creíamos que no tendrían repercusión pero los últimos días han sido catastróficos"

"Y eso es por que..."

"¿Recuerdas lo que pasó la primavera de hace dos años?"

"Pues... ¿no fue cuando Tink descubrió la manera de que las hadas del invierno...? Espera, no me digas que es por eso"

"Efectivamente. El orden de las estaciones se ha desequilibrado y me temo que sólo hay una solución"

"Venga ya, no podemos volver a como estábamos antes, cada uno en su estación, ahora no"

"Sí... tenemos que recuperar el equilibrio que teníamos antes y esa es la única forma. Me temo que nunca debimos romper la frontera"

"Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer"

"Lo siento..."

"¿Y qué pasará con los amigos de Invierno?"

"Sólo podréis veros desde la frontera. Eso es todo"

"No... mierda" Vidia salió sin despedirse siquiera, volviendo al refugio donde ya habían hadas saliendo pese la lluvia. Se sentía derrotada, sabiendo que la relación que acababa de empezar con Peri no podría tener un futuro.

Cuando llegó, Peri se echó a sus brazos con todo su amor.

·Nos han contado como salvaste el árbol de polvo de hada. Eres increíble· pero Vidia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo la reina ·¿Vidia?·

"Peri... lo siento pero... creo que tenemos que cortar" dijo sin poder mirarle a la cara.

·¿Qué...?· Tink le pegó una bofetada por lo que acababa de decir.

"Como se te ocurra bromear con ella de esta forma otra vez te-"  
·Tink. Calla·

"Mira... no puedo decirte por que pero tendremos que dejar de vernos, así que cuanto antes terminemos con esto mejor"

"¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Es que acaso no te importa?" Dijo Tink sabiendo lo mucho que significaba Vidia para su hermana.

"Créeme cuando te digo que lo hago por que la quiero" dijo derramando unas lágrimas "Adiós" su precipitada decisión de cortar directamente con ella era la única solución a la que había llegado, si seguía con ella hasta el final, después sería mucho más duro terminar con ella. 'Hice lo que tenía que hacer', pensó.

Ignoró todo lo que la rodeaba mientras llegaba a su casa, andando, pero cuando estaba llegando se dio cuenta de que su querida casa había caído del acantilado y estaba hecha añicos. Le entraron muchas ganas de llorar. Se esforzó muchísimo para mantener lo que más amaba para que ahora tuviera que perderlo igualmente. Era muy injusto.

El dolor de sus heridas, de su espalda, y sobretodo el emocional se intensificaron en ese momento. Su mente se volvió gris perdiendo todos los colores que ganó durante esa semana.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, con menos intensidad que antes, pero con más dolor en cada gota.

Se acercó a los escombros recordando aquella maravillosa mañana en que despertó junto a ella. Su pecho la torturó al saber que nunca más volvería a vivir un momento así.

Tink, que no dejó de seguirla desde que se fue, se acercó a ella en busca de respuestas.

"Vid..." cayó arrodillada al suelo al escuchar su voz, como si le hubieran disparado por la espalda, y se puso a llorar al pensar lo mal que lo pasaría Peri sin poder estar con su hermana nunca más, después de más de dos años juntas.

"Vete. Ve a por Peri y pasa todo el tiempo que puedas junto a ella"

"¿A qué viene eso?"

"Haz que sea feliz estos días por favor. Prométeme que lo harás" Tink se arrodilló a su lado y le puso su mano en el hombro.

"Creo que tú eres la más indicada para hacer eso. Ve a por ella y arréglalo. No sabes lo mucho que te quiere"

"No puedo. Lo siento..." cerró los ojos y Tink se desanimó al ver a Peri, que estaba detrás de Vidia a punto de llorar.

·Al menos dime por que...· Vidia levantó la cabeza de golpe y se levantó ·¿He... hecho algo mal?· Vidia la abrazó con todo su corazón, sin querer perderla.

"Te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides"

·¿Y porqué rompes conmigo?· preguntó rompiendo a llorar.

"No te va a gustar lo que te voy a decir"

·Da igual...·

"La reina... volverá a levantar la frontera y no podremos estar juntas nunca más" en ese momento, junto a un gran trueno, las dos hermanas murieron por dentro.

"¡No puede hacer eso! Después de todo lo que hice para quitarla..."

"Dice que sólo así el clima volverá a la normalidad"

"¡Y una mierda! Eso no tiene nada que ver"

"¡Entonces ve a hablar con ella y convéncela!" y así, más enfadada que nunca, se fue a ver a la reina para hablar con ella.

·Entonces... ¿no quieres cortar conmigo?·

"Claro que no. Pero no quiero que después sea más duro"

·No me importa lo duro que sea, quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda·

"¿Estás segura?" la besó suavemente con los ojos cerrados bajo la lluvia como respuesta.

·Haremos lo imposible para estar juntas ¿me oyes?· y entonces, los colores que Vidia creía haber perdido volvieron al ver la sonrisa de esa pequeña escarchadora ·Por que te quiero·

"¿Cómo te lo hiciste para entrar en mi corazón sin permiso?" dijo rozando sus labios con cariño.

·Fuiste tú quien me robó el mío· se besaron apasionadamente hasta que un rayo de sol les iluminó la cara, y la lluvia se transformó en un puñado de gotas despistadas ·¿Vamos a mi casa?·

"Por favor"

Por suerte, la catástrofe no se adentró mucho por invierno y su casa estaba perfectamente. Cuando llegaron, Peri le quitó la ropa con cuidado dejándola desnuda por completo para revisar sus heridas. En el baño, cogió el botiquín y se puso a curárselas con mucha dedicación, entre besos y caricias.

·Me parece que ya está· dijo una vez terminó de ponerle todas las tiritas y vendas.

"Quiero verte desnuda" comentó una Vidia encendida por el cálido frío del Invierno.

·Desnúdame· le quitó la ropa despacio, y unieron sus cuerpos al terminar. Vidia se puso a besarle el cuello impaciente mientras apretaba sus nalgas contra ella para sentirla más suya.

"Quiero hacerte el amor"

·Házmelo· y entonces, la agarró de los muslos para levantarla y llevársela a la cama, sintiendo su amor en la barriga.

Una vez en la habitación, la dejó caer en la cama y empezó a comerle el coño sin espera, sorprendiéndola cuanto menos. El deseo sexual de las dos estaba por las nubes, por lo que Peri se entregó abriendo sus piernas para que se hiciera con ella.

Vidia disfrutó de cada lamido como si fuera suyo, esmerándose al máximo para darle placer, y así lo hizo. Peri no tardó en ponerse a gemir deleitándose del gozo que le daba aquella lengua inquieta. Se arqueaba agarrándose a la cama como si la estuvieran penetrando e iba moviendo sus caderas para maximizar el placer.

Fueron tales las ganas de Peri, que eyaculó precozmente llegando rápidamente al clímax.

"Woah, eso ha sido rápido"

·L-lo siento...·

"No lo sientas" se subió a la cama para ponerse encima de ella y la besó devorándole la boca con un gusto peculiar. Se revolcaron de un lado para otro morreándose intensamente rozando sus cuerpos ardientes.

Fue entonces cuando Peri sacó del cajón de la mesita de noche un juguetito que le fabricó Tink para su cumpleaños que nunca llegó a usar.

·Cierra los ojos· los cerró mientras se ataba ese consolador a su cintura y la hizo poner bocabajo, a cuatro patas ·Ya puedes abrirlos· Vidia no entendió por qué le hizo cerrarlos pero de golpe sintió como le metía un consolador mientras tenía las manos agarrándole las caderas.

"¿Cómo...?"

·Es un pene artificial, no te asustes· Vidia se rió y se relajó mientras Peri la penetraba poco a poco, aumentando su velocidad y profundidad. Sus gemidos le sabían a gloria y fue embistiéndola sin descanso durante unos buenos veinte minutos, cambiando de posición y de ritmo según veía, hasta que en medio de todo el sudor, llegó a uno de sus mejores orgasmos que había tenido.

Se lo tomaron en calma después de eso, besándose y acariciándose todo su cuerpo como si fuera su última vez.

El mediodía llegó pero el hambre no fue capaz de levantarlas de la cama, donde, muy unidas, manifestaron su amor de mil formas distintas.

No fue hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando cedieron al fin y fueron a preparar algo de comida, encontrándose por sorpresa a Tink en el comedor.

·¡Ah! ¿Cuánto llevas aquí?· preguntó escondiéndose tras la pared.

"Demasiado tiempo... ¿Os vestís y os cuento?"

·Claro...· Peri le prestó algo de ropa a Vidia, pareciendo una escarchadora, y entraron en el comedor.

"¿Qué ha dicho la reina?" preguntó nada más aparecer.

"Que en dos días, ya no podremos estar aquí. Esto es el final"

·No...·

"Joder... Y mira que insistí, la hice enfadar y todo"

"No hay otra opción ¿no?"

"Parece que no... Pero no os preocupéis, algo se me ocurrirá"

"Eso espero..."

·Eso espero...·


	4. Tsunami número uno

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 4: Tsunami número 1.

* * *

Las tres barajaron ideas y soluciones para no tener que decirse adiós mientras comían, pero de nada serviría si Clarion prohibía el paso por la frontera. Fue mientras Tink estaba explicando uno de sus locos planes cuando escucharon la alarma de peligro.

Salieron rápidamente para ver qué pasaba pero todo parecía calmado.

"¿Otro tornado?" preguntó Tink.

·No... Está todo muy calmado...· siguieron mirando al cielo pero no había nada extraño en él. Fue cuando Tink miró hacia el horizonte cuando vio algo extraño.

"¿Qué es eso...?" al fijarse bien, se quedaron de piedra..

·E-e-eso es... ¿una ola?·

"No puede ser, es demasiado grande..."

"Pues parece agua... Y se está acercando ¿no?" preguntó Tink. Vidia se fue hacia allí volando a toda velocidad para ver qué pasaba, dejándolas atrás.

"Qué cojones..." un tremendo tsunami se acercaba imparable a la isla mientras las hadas del agua se apresuraban en prepararse por si podían pararlo pero ni siquiera con mil hadas del agua podrían hacer algo para evitar que todo Pixie Hollow quedara inundada, incluido el árbol de polvo de hada.

El pánico se esparció por momentos, a penas quedaban unos minutos para que esa enorme masa de agua lo arrasara todo y nadie sabía qué hacer.

Cada vez habían más hadas en vuelo, elevándose lo máximo posible para que no les afectara, pero nadie sabía qué iba a pasar con tal impacto.

Tink y Peri encontraron a Vidia sentada en el suelo, al borde de la playa, inmóvil, asustada como todos los demás.

"¡Vid!"

·Tenemos que salir de aquí·

"No va a quedar nada..." musitó sin apartar la vista de la ola "Todas las casas... el polvo de hada... todo"

"Ya nos ocuparemos de eso, ahora tenemos que ponernos a salvo" Peri la cogió del brazo para que levantara, pero seguía sin reaccionar.

·Vamos Vidia· Tink, al ver que no hacía caso, se plantó delante de ella y le dio una bofetada sin miramientos.

"¡Vuela!" al fin fue consciente y se echaron a volar. A penas faltaban un minuto para que llegara el tsunami y arrasara con todo.

Incluso las hadas del agua se quedaron flotando desde la altura al ver que no serían capaces de hacer nada para evitar tal desastre. Las hadas de los animales, deseando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla, se preocuparon por todos los animales que no podían volar e iban a morir sí o sí.

El cielo se llenó de hadas y duendes como nunca antes, e inevitablemente, esas devastadora ola acabó con todo. Era más alta incluso que el árbol de polvo de hada, casi tanto como los picos de Invierno, y pese a que el árbol quedó sorprendentemente en pie, a penas le quedaban unas cuantas hojas.

Muchos lloraron al ver tal destrucción, la mayor parte quedó inundada y ya no se reconocían las estaciones. Pixie Hollow había muerto.

La reina, quizás la más afectada por tal desgracia, intentó poner orden en esa alarmante situación.

"¡Hadas y duendes de todas las estaciones! Mantened la calma, quizás ya no quede nada de lo que llamamos nuestro hogar, pero estamos todos bien y eso es lo importante. Este lugar ya no es seguro por lo que tendremos que abandonarlo hasta que podamos volver" todos se sorprendieron por ese anuncio, y Tink no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por ello "Racionalizaremos lo que queda de polvo de hada para ir a Tierra Firme en grupos. Por ahora, Scouts, id a comprobar que los demás árboles de polvo de hada están bien. Las hadas del agua y de los animales, haced lo posible para rescatar a los animales. Hadas de jardín, haced lo que podáis para salvar las plantas. Los demás, volved a tierra para no malgastar polvo de hada y ayudad en lo que podáis. Estad atentos por si aparece otro tsunami, eso es todo"

Viendo el panorama, nadie pensaba que Pixie Hollow se podría recuperar después de esa catástrofe.

·No queda nada...· dijo Peri afectada por ello.

"Todos mis inventos..."

"¿Te preocupan tus inventos?" Vidia estaba alucinando "¿Qué se supone que vamos a comer? ¿Y si no queda más polvo de hada? ¿Dónde vamos a dormir? ¡Lo hemos perdido todo! Si no podamos ir a Tierra Firme moriremos..."

"No... No, eso no puede ser"

·Al menos... no llovía y hemos podido volar, mirad el lado positivo·

"Sí, ya estaríamos muertas si no"

"¿Cuánto polvo de hada os queda? ¿Os llega para llegar a Tierra Firme?" preguntó Vidia con un plan.

"Creo que sí"

·No... me queda muy poco...·

"Mierda, yo no tengo demasiado"

"Podríamos usar mi globo, pero supongo que estará destrozado..."

"Tenemos que encontrar un ave que pueda llevarnos"

"Necesitaríamos un hada de los animales para guiarla"

"Cierto... pero dudo que Fawn esté de humor para viajar y con esa ola seguro que los demás árboles también han quedado hechos añicos... ¡Joder!"

·Tranquilicémonos, quizás no sea para tanto... Por ahora hagamos lo que dijo la reina, aquí estamos malgastando polvo de hada·

"Sí..." volaron hacia las altas montañas de otoño donde cada vez habían más hadas acumulándose.

"¿Y si pedimos polvo de hada a alguien?" preguntó Tink.

"Claro, como si los demás no lo necesitaran... Tenemos que pensar en algo para salir de aquí, nadie nos garantiza que no pasará otra catástrofe, no quiero que el suelo empiece a partirse en dos mientras durmamos"

"Bueno, supongo que podría hacer alguna especie de barco con los restos, pero tardaríamos muchísimo en llegar, y propulsarlo con polvo de hada será peligroso"

"¿Y otro globo?"

"¿Sin algodón ni nada parecido? Necesitaría algo ligero, pero todo lo que queda es madera y piedra, todas las flores de algodón se han destrozado"

"Joder... Estamos atrapadas"

·¿Y con escarcha?·

"Escarcha... no contaba con eso... y si además usamos el viento de Vidia... Vale, busquemos una madera, lo más ligera y resistente posible, tan grande como el espacio que hay entre nosotras"

"Vamos" no tardaron demasiado en encontrarla. Allí mismo, mientras flotaba, Tink consiguió unas cuerdas y las ató a la madera "¿Estás segura que con esto podremos volar?"

"¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Claro que sí. Peri, hazme bolas de escarcha huecas de mi tamaño, unas seis, poco gruesas"

·Sí· juntó cuatro y puso otra por encima.

"Únemelas para que no se separen" escarchó un poco las juntas y Tink le dio la vuelta para poner la última por debajo "Bien, ahora tienes que hacer una bola enorme que las envuelva"

·Ya veo...· rodeó las esferas para hacer una gran bola de escarcha y Tink la ató con las cuerdas.

"Bien, eso debería bastar" le echó un poco de polvo de hada por encima y se empezó a elevar "Pan comido. Subid, no es lo más cómodo del mundo pero cuanto antes nos larguemos mejor ¿no?"

"Sí, vámonos"

·¿Y qué pasa con las demás?· las dos se pararon de golpe al pensar en todas las amigas que iban a dejar atrás.

"N-no podemos llevar a muchas hadas..."

"Pero si nos llevamos a una o dos más, tendremos más polvo de hada" sugirió Vidia.

"Hm... ¿y a quién nos llevamos?"

·¿A Gliss y Spike?·

"Ya tenemos a una escarchadora, si tenemos que llevarnos a alguien, mejor que sea de otro talento" razonó Vidia.

"¿Qué tal Sil?"

"Me vale, nos podría ser útil si nos quedamos tiradas en el mar. La otra podría ser Zeta, ella es una de las pocas que sabe cultivar un árbol de polvo de hada"

"Sí, me parece bien"

"¿Alguien más?"

·¿Y... sólo Gliss? No quiero irme sin ellas·

"Gliss querrá que llevemos a Spike, y seis ya serían muchas... Lo siento, pero es una situación crítica"

"Vayamos a por Sil y Zarina y luego veremos qué hacer" dijo Tink más amablemente.

·Sí·

Dejaron esa especie de vehículo y se fueron a por las chicas. No era fácil encontrar a nadie entre tanta multitud, todas las hadas estaban concentradas en las montañas y era difícil distinguirlas.

De repente, volvió a sonar la alarma de peligro anunciando otra ola gigante.

"Mierda, ¿qué hacemos?" preguntó Tink a Vidia.

"Nos da tiempo a coger esa bola de escarcha, pero si vamos nos la tenemos que llevar"

·También puedo hacer otra...·

"Si nos quedamos aquí subiendo y bajando por las olas nos vamos a quedar sin polvo de hada, y yo no quiero convertirme en uno de esos restos. ¿Vamos?"

"Sí" Peri las siguió sin más remedio y se montaron en esa plataforma "Vamos allá" le echó polvo de hada por encima y empezaron a elevarse "Vale Vidia, tu te encargarás del timón"

"¿Me lo imagino o...?"

"Usa el viento maldita sea"

"Que sí..." salieron volando de allí siendo vistos por los que estaban en la montaña más cercana, que se quedaron allí por no gastar polvo de hada, a excepción de Silvermist, que no dudó en ir al ver a Tink.

"¡Chicas! ¿A dónde vais?" preguntó rodeando el vehículo con curiosidad.

"A Tierra Firme, ¿te apuntas?" invitó Tink.

"Yey, claro"

"Se te ve poco afectada por haberse destruido Pixie Hollow por completo"

"En realidad estoy hecha una mierda, pero lo disimulo bien. Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan?" todas se sorprendieron al escuchar a Sil diciendo hablando así, rozaba la línea de la locura pero era comprensible..

"Pues... Ir al campamento de Tierra Firme, supongo que no tardarán mucho en enviar a Zarina para que cultive un árbol de polvo de hada allí"

·Los demás estarán bien en Pixie Hollow ¿verdad?·

"Yo digo que van a morir ahogados, no todos, pero sí la mayoría"

"¡Sil!"

"Bueno, eso es lo que creo, ese "tsunami" que dijo la reina no son más que las primeras olas de un verdadero tsunami, quien se quede sin polvo de hada será engullido hasta lo más profundo del mar. Seguramente veremos la ola enorme en unos minutos"

·Oh... no...·

"Entonces si te hubieras quedado allí..." empezó Tink.

·¿Hubiera muerto?·

"Yo te hubiera dejado polvo antes que esto ocurriera"

"Yo te lo hubiera dado todo con tal de que sobrevivieras" dijo Tink como si se tratara de una competición.

·Escuchad... Tenemos que volver... No podemos dejar a nuestras amigas allí· nadie se atrevió a decir nada, querían ignorar ese tema, era demasiado duro como para concienciarse ·¿Vais a poder vivir con el remordimiento de haber dejado morir a Fawn, Rosetta, Iridessa, Clank y Bobble, Nyx, Spike y... Gliss?· el dolor se iba instalando en sus corazones con cada nombre que nombraba.

"No es seguro que mueran todas..." cuando Sil dijo eso Tink y Vidia volvieron a ser ellas mismas.

"No... Peri tiene razón, tenemos que hacer lo posible para salvarlas a todas, tenemos que volver y hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo" Vidia cambió el rumbo y se puso a pensar en un plan.

"Dijiste que vendría una ola enorme ¿verdad? ¿Cómo de grande?"

"Pues... unas tres veces más grande que la primera ¿Porqué?"

"¿Crees que con todas las hadas del agua podríais hacer una burbuja de aire para que la ola pasara por encima?"

"Supongo que sí, pero nadie está tan loco como para confiar en un plan así"

"En eso te equivocas, a gente hará lo que sea por sobrevivir y nosotras seremos las primeras. ¿Quién está conmigo?" Tink se unió a ella, y Peri, más tranquila al ver ese cambio de mentalidad, se puso entre las dos.

"Yo... ¿puedo quedarme ese trasto?" preguntó Sil, asustada más que nadie, con miedo a arriesgarse y a perderlo todo.

"Supongo... ¿no vienes con nosotras?" dijo Tink acercándose a ella "tú no eres así..."

"Estaré bien. Suerte"

"Sil..."

"¿Qué esperáis que haga ahí? ¡No va a quedar nada ¿es que no lo veis?!"

·Pero lucharemos para que eso no pase, conseguiremos hacer lo imposible si lo hacemos juntas, estoy segura· pero Sil no se dejó convencer y se alejó usando el polvo de hada, dándoles la espalda.

"Adiós chicas..."

"Vamos" justo en ese momento, la ola que estaba por llegar volvió a azotar Pixie Hollow sin piedad "Tenemos que convencer a todas las hadas del agua que podamos"

"Sí, contigo al mando seguro que nos hacen caso. No sería la primera vez que nos salvas"

·Ni la segunda·

"Dejad de decir tonterías y larguémonos" dijo ligeramente enrojecida. Volaron hasta encontrar un grupo de hadas del agua que hablaban en voz baja.

"¡Hey! Vosotras, sabemos que se acerca una ola gigantesca así que tenemos que colaborar para evitar que nos engulla. Hay hadas que a penas les queda polvo de hada y no me gustaría que se ahogaran"

"¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos? ¿Que separemos el agua?"

"¿Podéis hacerlo?"

"Claro que no, esas olas tienen demasiada fuerza, como mucho podemos partir ríos y si están calmados"

"Pero podéis crear burbujas de aire dentro del agua ¿verdad?"

"Bueno... sí, pero no podemos quedarnos ahí dentro más de diez minutos"

"¿Y si la burbuja es enorme y metemos a las hadas dentro?"

"No podemos hacer algo tan grande"

"¿Ni siquiera si lo hacéis todas juntas?"

"No sé... nunca hemos hecho algo así"

"Pues hoy es un buen día para probarlo. Ayudádnos a reunir a todas las hadas posibles"

·Escuchad, ¿creéis que podríamos escarchar los bordes para uq elas burbujas se mantengan solas?·

"Eso es... con una escarcha suficientemente gruesa podrían soportar la presión del agua. Peri, eres un genio, como se nota que eres mi hermana"

"Vale, a por todas las escarchadoras y hadas del agua. ¡Ya!" salieron rápidamente para reclutarlas y al ver movimiento, las hadas empezaron a preguntarse qué ocurría, expandiendo el plan de oído en oído y así, poco a poco fueron ofreciéndose más hadas para ayudar. La reina no tardó en en darse cuenta de lo que querrían hacer. Ella confiaba en que los scouts mantuvieran a salvo a los demás pero en ningún momento pensó en usar el talento de todos.

Y de esa forma, con Milori incluido, las hadas de la escarcha empezaron a plantar la forma en la que iban a crear esa burbuja submarina de escarcha.

"Tenemos que bajar hasta lo más profundo para tocar suelo, entonces yo creo que podríamos hacer una cúpula ovalada que resistirá más" dijo Tink como si fuera la jefa del proyecto.

"Bien, entonces podemos traer burbujas de aire con hadas de la escarcha dentro para que al llegar puedan hacer su parte" dijo un hada del agua.

·¿Y cómo traemos a los demás?·

"Tendremos que hacer viajes, necesitamos a todas las hadas del agua posibles" contestó.

"Perfecto, vamos allá" y así, pusieron en práctica el plan a contrarreloj.

Peri encontró al fin a Gliss y Spike, que estaban más asustadas que nunca, y les metió caña para que espabilaran.

Una vez tuvieron las suficientes escarchadoras, empezaron a llevar más tintineadores para supervisar el proyecto, y poco a poco, aquella cúpula empezó a agrandarse creándose pasillos y varias zonas.

Tardaron media hora en llevarlos a todos bajo el mar, incluida Silvermist, que cambió de opinión al final. Fue bastante justo para evitar que el verdadero tsunami, tres veces más grande que ellas pequeñas olas, destruyera por completo Pixie Hollow.

El plan funcionó a la perfección, la escarcha resistió sin problemas y tras una hora de agonía, llegó la calma al mar. Algunas hadas salieron para ver el resultado, y ya no quedaba más que un puñado de tierra al que solían llamar hogar. A penas quedaban algunos animales volando por ahí confundidos, sin sentido ni dirección.

Tenían que ir todos hacia Tierra Firme cuanto antes, pero nadie sabía como ya que con el polvo de hada que llevaban todos encima no iba a ser suficiente.

La reina era la única que tenía una solución para ello, era lo último que quería hacer pero dada la situación no quedaba otra opción.

"Hadas y duendes de todo Pixie Hollow. La vida aquí se ha vuelto imposible por lo que vais a ir a Tierra Firme a empezar una nueva vida, los guardianes de polvo de hada se encargarán de cultivar árboles de polvo de hada con el polvo azul que tenemos. Me apena tener que llegar a ese extremo pero es la única opción que tenemos"

"¡¿Pero cómo vamos a ir sin polvo de hada?!" preguntó un hada de la luz alterada.

"Ha llegado el momento. Gracias a todos por estos increíbles años, os deseo lo mejor con todo mi corazón. Adiós" y de repente, en ese refugio, Clarion extendió los brazos y se puso a brillar con intensidad hasta que, por sorpresa de todos, se convirtió en un montón de polvo de hada"

"¡NO!" todos quedaron impactados por lo ocurrido, la reina se había sacrificado para salvarles. La mayoría lloraron su pérdida, todos le tenían mucho afecto y ahora nunca podrían volver a verla. Era una situación crítica pero debían seguir adelante, por lo que poco a poco y con una reverencia, fueron cogiendo polvo de hada para salir de allí.

De esa forma, empezó la emigración hacia Tierra Firme.


	5. Tras el tsunami

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 5: Tras el tsunami.

* * *

Ha pasado una semana desde que nos trasladamos a los campamentos. A penas tenemos sitio para todos pero conseguimos arreglárnoslas para poder vivir más o menos bien. Todos estamos afectados por la muerte de Clarion, Milori el que más, por supuesto, y ahora es él quien tiene el mando. Nuestro objetivo principal es conseguir vivir en harmonía lo mejor posible y parece que lo estamos logrando.

Tink está más ocupada que nunca construyendo todo tipo de cosas para todos, me dijo que estaba muy feliz de que su hermana pudiera estar con su novia Vidia y que iba a hacer de este lugar un sitio genial donde volver a ser felices.

Envidio a esas dos, pese a lo ocurrido siempre están tonteando y divirtiéndose. Ojalá fuera una de ellas pero mi felicidad nunca se va a hacer realidad. Estos días, como estamos viviendo unos pegados a otros, no he podido estar a solas para hacer mis cosas y no me gustaría tener que hacerlo escondida fuera del campamento. Echaré de menos esas tardes y noches que pasaba en mi casa, lo pasaba genial haciend-

"¡Silvermist!" luego sigo "Que bien que te encuentro, ¿puedes ayudarme a regar mis flores? Las demás hadas del agua están con los cultivos así que…"

·Claro que sí Ro, ¿qué flores son esta vez?·

"Oh querida, voy a plantar un campo de petunias que van a quedar divinas. He pensado que estaría bien ponerlas a la parte oeste donde se pone el sol, para ver el anochecer con mi querido Sled" es que incluso Rosetta es feliz, casi le da un patatús cuando escuchó que la reina iba a volver a separar las estaciones.

·¡Genial! Estoy segura de que quedará estupendo· espero que no se ponga muy pesada. Mientras voy a regar plantas os contaré más o menos como tenemos las cosas por aquí.

Estamos en el campamento más seguro de todos, al que bautizamos como campamento Lizzy. Cuando llegamos y le contamos la situación, se puso muy alegre y muy triste a la vez. El año pasado empezó a vivir en la casa para dedicarse a la agricultura junto a su padre y no hace falta decir que nos llevamos muy bien con los dos.

Nos ayudan y los ayudamos, podemos salir sin problemas y crear nuestro hogar ya que nos han prestado gran parte de su terreno para hacer lo que queramos. La mayoría, yo incluida, vivimos bajo el gran árbol del campamento, donde cada vez hay más casas. Le pedí a Tink que me hiciera una al lado del río, a varios metros del campamento, pero dijo que tenía que seguir el plan de Milori de crear las casas bajo el árbol y cuando me preguntó por qué, no fui capaz de contarle la verdad.

Llevo mucho tiempo guardándome el secreto. No quiero que nadie lo sepa y siempre procuraba hacerlo cuando no había ninguna posibilidad de ser descubierta. Pero ahora esa posibilidad ha aumentado hasta tal punto de que no puedo hacerlo, al menos no en mi casa, pero ya he dicho que no quiero hacerlo al aire libre, me gusta más hacerlo en mi casa, en mi cama a ser posible.

·Estupendo. Creo que con esto bastará·

"Sí, muchísimas gracias corazón"

·No hay de qué· le doy una de mis sonrisas y me vuelvo de camino a casa. Por cierto, mis vecinas son Gliss y Rani, estoy justo en la separación de las hadas del agua y de la escarcha. Ah, creo que no os lo he dicho, andamos escaso de polvo de hada, por lo que sólo lo usamos cuando es muy necesario. Las guardianas del polvo de hada están cultivando un árbol de polvo de hada cerca de la casa de Lizzy pero hasta dentro de unas semanas no estará listo.

Bueno... ya estoy en casa. Para variar, nada más llegar escucho a Gliss hablando, o más bien gritando, con Spike. Así es imposible vivir, echo mucho de menos mi casa.

Me tumbo en la cama y recuerdo esos placenteros momentos que viví en mi antigua casa. Sólo con imaginármelo ya me enciendo, pero tengo que parar antes de que no pueda evitar hacerlo. No quería hacerlo pero ahora que os tengo más confianza con vosotros, voy a contaros de qué se trata. Mi fetichismo sexual es el pis. Sí, me encanta mearme encima, jugar con él, empaparme y sentirlo en mi cuerpo. No sé, me excita, es obsceno y sucio, puede conmigo y desde que lo descubrí un día mientras me bañaba en casa no pude dejar de ir cada vez más lejos.

Irónicamente, me han entrado ganas de mear. Sigo en la cama pero no puedo hacerlo primero por la olor que desprende, y segundo porque necesitaría lavar la sábana y no quiero pasearme por el campamento con ellas a pleno día. Es que ni siquiera de noche podría salir, siempre hay alguien por aquí o por allá. Vivir todos juntos es horrible, a penas tenemos privacidad.

Decido levantarme y me voy al baño, donde meo tranquila y no puedo evitar empapar mi mano antes de terminar. Me meto un dedo y me pongo a masturbarme sin hacer demasiado ruido. Por desgracia, la risa histérica de Gliss me rompe el momento recordándome que no tengo intimidad. Suspiro.

Me seco la mano, mi coño, y me subo los pantalones. Me lavo las manos mirándome en el espejo y preguntándome qué debería hacer.

·Necesito ayuda con esto...· me vuelvo a la cama abatida, sin ganas de salir a ayudar a nadie. Son las cuatro pasadas de la tarde y no estoy de humor.

Mis ojos se abren de repente cuando después de diez minutos, Gliss toca a mi puerta.

"¡Silvermist! ¿Te vienes a jugar?" al principio parecía divertido ir a jugar con ellas y pasarlo bien, pero ha llegado un momento en el que ya no puedo más. No sé de dónde sacará energías pero no puedo seguirles el ritmo. Hago como que no estoy y cruzo los dedos para que no entren.

Supongo que no los crucé lo suficiente por que entraron en mi casa como si fuera suya ya que, ¿sabías qué? estas casas son tan simples que no tienen seguro.

"¿Sil?" ojalá pudiera hacerme invisible. Me hago la dormida pero es inútil, tal y como esperaba "Sil, ¿qué haces durmiendo a estas horas? Vamos levanta, nos vamos a jugar" a penas llevo una semana y ya quiero volver a Pixie Hollow.

·Déjame dormir...· pero no, ella tenía que agarrar mis sábanas y quitármelas de encima. ¿Veis como no puedo hacer mis cosas? Seguro que si hubiera empezado a jugar conmigo misma, Gliss hubiera aparecido en el peor momento para escandalizarse y contarles a todos lo que vio.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso con el día tan fantástico que hace?" ah, sí, ahora que estamos en Tierra Firme, cada dos por tres hace mal tiempo, pero tengo que decir que me gusta que llueva, ver a todos empaparse con el agua me hace desvariar.

·No tengo ganas de jugar... ya jugamos ayer...· de repente empieza a darme golpecitos y a molestarme en general.

"Fue antes de ayer, y no me creo eso de que no tengas ganas de jugar" me siento en la cama al ver que no va a parar.

·¿Qué tenéis pensado?· hablo en plural pero sé que la idea ha sido únicamente de Gliss.

"Vamos a buscar un tesoro perdido, un scout me ha prestado amablemente un mapa y creo que hay un tesoro escondido"

"Con prestado quiere decir robado" aclaró Spike.

·Ya veo... creo que me quedaré en casa, pero gracias· los primeros días era amable con ellas, pero ya no puedo más, me tiene amargada.

"¿Sí? Vale, ¡vamos!" típico de ella. Me coge del brazo y me levanta contra mi voluntad.

·No voy a salir de casa, así que déjalo. Ve con Spike y pasadlo bien·

"Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. A ver, dime, ¿porqué no quieres venir con nosotras? No puedes estar cansada a estas horas"

·Es que tengo cosas que hacer·

"¿El qué? Podemos ayudarte" Spike únicamente se dedica a reírse.

·Tengo que regar plantas, un montón, muy aburrido·

"Eso es mentira. Va, dime, ¿qué te pasa?" si te contara...

·Tengo la regla· dije bromeando.

"Eso es aún más mentira, nosotras no tenemos eso. Venga..." entonces su expresión se tornó apagada y más seria "¿No te caemos bien...? ¿Es eso? Prefieres estar con tus amigas del lado cálido ¿verdad?"

·No es eso... Es sólo que no tengo ganas de jugar, eso es todo·

"Jo... Pensaba que podríamos ser amigas..." y ahora se hace la víctima... Suspiro.

·Gliss, seré sincera contigo. Yo no tengo amigas. Todo son conocidas, compañeras de talento, hadas con las que juego, pero no tengo a nadie a quien contarle mis problemas. Incluso creo que he empezado a hablar con amigos imaginarios, así que no esperes mucho de mí ¿de acuerdo?·

"Entonces... ¡seamos amigas! A mí puedes contarme lo que sea, ahora que somos vecinas podemos conocernos mejor, y puedes venir a mi casa a dormir cuando quieras. ¿Qué dices?"

·Spike, ¿sabe guardar secretos?· negó con la cabeza riéndose ·Gracias·

"¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún secreto que no quieres que nadie sepa? ¿De qué va? Dame una pista. Yo también tengo uno, pero Spike sí lo sabe"

·Que os lo paséis bien buscando el tesoro· dije empujándolas fuera de mi habitación.

"Pero espera, ¿si te digo el mío me dirás el tuyo? Sil, vamos"

·Adiós...· cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella para no dejarlas entrar, pero no se fueron.

"Venga Sil, no seas así. Jugaremos a lo que tú quieras"

·¿Por qué insistes tanto?·

"Porque me gustas..." un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo. Sobreentendí que lo decía amistosamente, pero después de eso se quedó en silencio "¿Sil?" hundí mi cabeza entre mis piernas haciéndome una imagen de en lo que me había convertido. Yo no soy de las que cierran la puerta a los demás.

"Vamos Gliss..."

"No..." noto como se apoya en la puerta y empiezo a dudar de lo que significó ese me gustas "Sil, jugaremos a lo que tú quieras... y te podrás ir cuando quieras... vamos..."

·¿A lo que yo quiera?· digo pensando en algo que pueda entretenerme.

"¡Sí! Sí, lo que sea" obviamente no le voy a pedir lo que estáis pensando, sería mi perdición aunque tengo que decir que me gustaría hacerlo con alguien más alguna vez "Abre la puerta" me levanto despacio pensando en algo y abre la puerta por mí.

·Está bien. Iremos al río, vamos a-·  
"¡Al río!" me cogió de la mano y salimos corriendo de casa sin haberle dicho lo que íbamos a hacer. Qué mejor que aprovechar el buen día que hace para darse un baño y nadar un poco ¿no? Como el río está a unos quince minutos andando llegamos en diez, y Gliss parecía de lo más contenta sin saber ni siquiera lo que íbamos a hacer.

"We~ ya hemos llegado" dijo dando vueltas sobre sí misma, hasta que se detuvo de golpe para preguntarme "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

·Yo me daré un baño, si queréis apuntaros· a Gliss pareció encantarle la idea.

"¡Genial! ¿Desnudas?"

·No, claro que no, con ropa. Con el sol que hace se nos secará en seguida· como podréis imaginar, me encanta bañarme vestida, que se me peguen las prendas al cuerpo me hace hacer desvariar, pero hoy me controlaré, otra vez.

"¡Yupi! ¡Al agua!" y así sin más, se lanzó al agua. Tengo que decir que en Tierra Firme está más fría que en Pixie Hollow, pero eso no es un problema para las hadas del Invierno.

Ni siquiera me saqué los zapatos, empecé a meterme despacio viendo como Gliss chapoteaba sin parar.

"Vamos Spike, ¡métete!"

"Yo me quedaré tomando el sol, jugad vosotras" dijo estirándose bajo unas hiervas que le hacían sombra.

"Tú te lo pierdes" no me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando me al girarme me salpicó en toda la cara. No se puede hacer eso a un hada del agua.

·Ahora verás· hice una esfera enorme de agua y se la lancé, pero se metió en el agua antes de que la diera. Me sumergí también y la vi con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Abrió uno ligeramente y después de gritar empezó a nadar para huir de mí.

"No me cojeras" dijo usando hasta sus alas para ir más rápido. Me puse delante de ella sin esfuerzo, sin que se diera cuenta.

·Nadas realmente mal ¿sabías?·

"¿Y qué esperabas? En Invierno no hay ríos, está todo congelado"

·Cierto... supongo que tendré que enseñarte cuatro cosillas...· le expliqué lo básico que se debe saber, desde lo más simple hasta cómo reanimar un hada que se ha ahogado. Puso más atención de la que esperaba, creo que es la primera vez que se toma algo en serio.

·¿Tienes sed?· le pregunté momentáneamente.

"Un poco, ¿por qué?" hice una pequeña esfera rápidamente y le saqué todos los restos.

·Toma, agua potable· se lo dejé en sus manos pero no iba a poder sujetarla ·Oh, ya· la elevé dejándola delante de su cara y se puso a beber. Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada imaginándome que esa burbuja de agua era otra cosa. Estoy fatal, lo sé.

Bebí un poco cuando terminó y seguimos jugando. No tenía nada que hacer contra mí, parecía que nunca hubiera tocado el agua y yo soy como una diosa del agua para ella. La corriente nos arrastró poco a poco, dejando atrás a Spike.

·Deberíamos subir un poco·

"No te preocupes por ella, estará bien" no insistí más. No os lo he dicho, pero adoro su pelo cuando se moja, le queda de un liso desordenado que dan ganas de acariciarlo.

El tiempo me pasó volando cuando de repente se me iluminaron los ojos.

"Tengo que mear" mi mente dio un vuelco, un montón de ideas descontroladas me vinieron a la cabeza, pero tenía que mantener la compostura "¿Es malo hacerlo aquí?" vale, esto ya me supera, esperaba a que se fuera a algún sitio escondido donde espiarla de alguna forma, pero eso es mucho mejor.

·Em... N-no, adelante. Las hadas aprovechan el agua desde más arriba...· mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, me puse delante de ella para que la corriente me lo llevara a mí, pero entonces me miró extraño.

"¿No vas a apartarte?"

·Oh, claro· cambio de planes. Me pongo a un lado y veo como de ella sale su orina e inevitablemente excito. No pierdo la ocasión y dirijo su esencia hacia detrás de mí sin que se dé cuenta. Ese baño inocente del río se ha convertido en algo más y mi cuerpo se acelera.

Termina e intento mantener la compostura, con el fluido detrás de mí. Como el agua nos cubre hasta los hombros, empiezo a moverlo por mi espalda y poco a poco lo esparzo por todo mi cuerpo. Me excito cada vez más, tengo la orina de Gliss pegada a mi cuerpo y disfruto de ello como nunca, hasta el punto de no escuchar ni lo que me dice.

Sigo corriendo el fluido por mi barriga, mi vagina, mis pechos y se me escapa un ligero gemido que no puedo evitar.

"Sil, Sil ¿estás bien?" mi vista se desnubla y me quito su orina de encima rápidamente.

·S-sí... claro· tengo la respiración muy acelerada, seguro que se me ha enrojecido la cara y me doy cuenta de que no debí haber hecho eso cuando me mira extraño.

"¿Qué...?" se fija en la corriente que hay tras de mí y me quiero morir cuando se da cuenta de que tenía sus fluidos en mi cuerpo. No sé por qué pero sonríe. No sé qué hacer, me pongo muy nerviosa y no se me ocurre ninguna excusa para eso. Quiero meterme bajo el agua y no salir jamás "¿Sil?"

·¿Sí?· estoy muerta.

"Ese secreto del que hablabas..." mierda, mierda, mierda "No me digas que te excita el pis de otros" excusa, excusa, excusa.

·N-no, ¿q-qué est-·  
"Sí, claro que sí, te estabas empapando de mi orina ¿a qué sí?" se acerca a mí sin saber qué decir para negarlo y continua "te gusta hacer guarradas ¿no? Es a eso a lo que quieres jugar, por eso querías venir al río" no soy capaz de decir nada, dirijo mi mirada al agua y sigo poniéndome roja "Vamos, no tienes de qué avergonzarte, te alegrará saber que no eres la única" mis pupilas se dilatan de repente. Levanto la cabeza y la veo sonriendo más que nunca.

·¿T-tú...?·

"Ooh, sí. Mearme encima vestida, restregarme con mi orina, lamerlo, pero no tragar, eso sí que no me gusta. ¿Era ese tu secreto?" asiento con la cabeza sin terminar de creerme lo que me ha dicho de lo bueno que es. No soy la única loca que le gustan esas cosas, no puede ser cierto "¿Te gustaría mearte encima de mí?" asiento de nuevo y la miro nerviosa "¡Yay!" me abraza con fuerza de repente, hundiéndome en el agua, y una extraña y agradable sensación recorre mi cuerpo. La he encontrado, pienso.

Nos ponemos de pie y me coge la mano para salir del río.

"No sabes lo contenta que me has puesto. Aún tengo un poco de ganas, ¿quieres que te enseñe como me meo encima?" nunca pensé que alguien me haría esa pregunta, no puedo ser más feliz. Asiento incapaz de articular palabra.

Se sienta cerca de la orilla y recoge sus piernas, abriéndolas con sus manos agarrando sus muslos.

"Qué nervios qué nervios" me arrodillo a su lado y tras comprobar que Spike no es consciente de lo que pasa, me centro en el espectáculo "Allá voy" me muerdo el labio al ver que en sus pantalones se empieza a formar una mancha y mis ganas de meterle mano me pueden.

·Sí...· fueron pocos segundos, pero los suficientes para ponerme a cien. Encima Gliss se frota la entrepierna. No aguanto más ·¿Puedo?· pregunto acercando mi mano a su vagina, casi tocándola, a lo que me coge la mano, baja un poco sus pantalones y me la mete dentro. Creo perder el conocimiento al sentir el tacto mojado y sucio de su coño.

Me acerco más a ella para ponerme cómoda y recojo los restos de sus fluidos con mi talento. Al sacar la mano, se emociona viendo de lo que soy capaz, y me restriego su orina por mi cuerpo hasta quedar estirada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y la mente en un lugar maravilloso.

Siento su peso en mi barriga al ponerse encima de mí, con sus manos apoyadas en el suelo y mi cabeza entre ellas.

"Ojalá tuviera más que darte... ¿Tú tienes ganas?"

·No...· las gotas de su pelo caen en mi cara y me doy cuenta de lo acelerada que tengo la respiración ·Tenemos que beber agua·

"Cierto" sale rápidamente de encima y me señala el río con las dos manos. Me levanto casi sin poder mantener el equilibrio y compruebo que Spike sigue igual "Sabes que cuando hable con Spike voy a contarle todo ¿no?"

·¿Qué? N-no puedes contarle eso, ¿q-qué va a pensar? ¿Y si los demás se enteran? Tienes qu-·  
"Oye, tranquila, que ella sabe mantener un secreto. No te preocupes por eso"

·Ya pero...·

"Yo también tenía mis dudas al principio, pero me sentí mucho mejor cuando se lo dije. Mira, te vas a encargar tú de decírselo ¿qué te parece?"

·¿Yo?·

"Que sí, ya verás. Ahora... tengo sed" dijo guiñándome el ojo. Cogí una gran burbuja de agua y se la mantuve cerca de su cara para que bebiera "Pero bebe tú también" le hice caso en vez de coger otra para mí, y ni lo vi a venir. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios sin que me diera tiempo a reaccionar. Su traviesa sonrisa me mata.

·Am...· eh aquí mi primer beso con otra hada. No sé como tomármelo.

"¿Quieres otro?" pregunta con sus manos en la espalda y girando un poco sobre sí misma. Tengo el instinto de tocarme el labio y creo sentir su saliva en ellos. En mi mente se abre una interesante puerta inexplorada que se abre con un simple sí, pero no me atrevo a contestar.

·Pues...·

"¿Pues...?" dice cambiando su expresión

·E-es... muy repentino, todo esto. Déjame asimilarlo...·

"Oh... ya veo... claro, sin presión" mierda, ahora he creado una situación incómoda. No sé qué decir. Esto ha sido algo tan surrealista que ni siquiera se me había pasado por la cabeza, conmigo misma me basto y me sobro, hacerlo con otra hada es algo que... tiene muchas posibilidades y no puedo esperar para descubrirlas todas.

·¿A Spike también...?·

"No... ella sólo cree que estoy loca de remate. ¿No te gustaría hacer cosas conmigo?"

·No, claro que sí, sólo preguntaba... ¿Nos metemos en el agua?·

"Hoy haré lo que tú me pidas, ya te lo he dicho antes" se metió en el agua y fui detrás de ella. Me siento más cómoda allí. De repente se me ocurren un montón de preguntas que hacerle como una corriente marítima.

·Oye, y... ¿cómo lo haces últimamente? Ya sabes, ahora que vivimos todas juntas·

"No me queda otra que hacerlo en el baño, antes sí que podía esconder las sobras bajo la nieve pero aquí... Me toca, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?"

·A ver... pues... aguantar mi pis en la cama hasta que no puedo más, revolcándome para aguantar hasta mi límite y luego soltarlo todo con la ropa puesta y tal, eso me encanta. ¿Y a ti?·

"A mi me encanta ponerme del revés y mearme encima para que me empape toda entera, lo bauticé como la cascada hehe. ¡Oh! Tenemos que probar de mearnos a la vez una encima de la otra, eso sí que estaría genial... Y también tengo que probar lo que has dicho. Ah, ¿qué te gustaría hacer conmigo?"

·Hm... pues no sé... nunca había pensado en hacer esas cosas con otra hada... lo de mearnos a la vez tiene que estar bien pero... ¿qué te parece si jugamos a ver quien tarda más en mearse? Y entonces tenemos que hacer lo posible para hacer que la otra se mee·

"Sí, me parece bien. Buah, ya estoy deseando tener ganas... cuando estés lista avisa eh"

·Claro. Yo tampoco soy de tragar, por cierto·

"Genial. Y... bueno, nada"

·¿Qué?·

"No, nada, es una tontería"

·No, dime·

"Bueno... el tema de besarnos... que no es que me importe mucho pero... me gustaría comerte la boca y... otras cosas"

·Oh... hm... ya hablaremos de eso·

"Sí, claro, no hay por qué decidir esto ahora"

·Exacto. ¿En qué nos convierte eso?·

"Supongo que en dos amigas que hacen actividades... peculiares. ¿Puedo meterte mano al menos?"

·Vale, pero en el siguiente capítulo·

"¿Qué?"


	6. Perspectiva

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 6: Perspectiva.

* * *

 **[Silvermist]**

"~¿Puedo meterte mano al menos?" preguntó con aparentes ganas de enrollarse conmigo. No estoy muy segura de ello, pero termino diciendo que sí.

·Am... vale... pero si te digo que pares, paras·

"Yay" empezó por tocarme los pechos, me los masajeó un momento y luego empezó a bajar sus manos por mi cintura "¿Te he dicho ya que tienes un cuerpo perfecto?"

·No hace falta que me hagas la pelota...· me cogió el vestido para levantarlo hasta que se me quedó a la altura del ombligo mientras me miraba a los ojos con ganas.

"Te haré la pelota todo lo que quiera" sonrío.

Mu buscó las bragas y se coló en ellas. Me introdujo su dedo corazón, presionándome la barriga y me mordió la oreja delicadamente. No puedo describir muy bien la sensación que tuve en aquél momento, pero fue de lo más agradable y relajante, hasta tal punto, que me entraron un poco de ganas de mear y todo.

"¿Qué tal?" preguntó susurrando en mi oído, obligándome a entrecerrar los ojos.

·¿Cómo has hecho eso...?· dije con mi cuerpo a destiempo.

"Soy mayor que tú, son cosas que se aprenden" entonces me rozó el clítoris y se puso a darle fríos toques de escarcha que me atacaban como si de bombas se trataran. Me apoyé en sus hombros para agarrarme a algún sitio y siguió, cogiéndome la pierna con la otra mano para levantármela. Me dio un rápido beso y se puso a masturbarme ahí mismo, bajo el agua. Creo que nunca había hecho una locura así.

·Vale... para...· odio tener que parar cuando no quiero, pero tenía que hacerlo.

"¿Por qué?"

·N-no quiero seguir, ya es suficiente· si seguía a ese ritmo iba a hacerme gemir y yo soy de las que gritan.

"Jo... eres una aguafiestas" dijo molesta.

·Deja de llamarme así· se acercó con otra de sus sonrisas y me besó de nuevo ·Deja de hacer eso...·

"Aguafiestas..." volvió a besarme y siguió besándome imparable por la mejilla y el cuello.

·P-para...· mi cuerpo y mi mente no estaban de acuerdo, tenía una complicada batalla interna y tener las manos de Gliss en mi trasero no ayudaban ·P-p...· terminé cediendo.

Le busqué sus labios y la besé sin pensar en nada. Me gusta, le he cogido el gusto.

Nos morreamos olvidándonos de todo lo demás, Gliss vuelve a meterme mano pero ya no me importa, quiero que haga conmigo lo que quiera, quiero que me haya volar, quiero desatarme y disfrutar de ese momento en el agua como si fuera el último sin pensar en nada.

Despego mis labios para respirar y la noto excitada. Vuelvo a sus labios profundizando el beso y acerco mi mano a su vagina para enviarle una ligera corriente de agua que la hace reaccionar. No duda en bajarse los pantalones hasta las rodillas e intensifico la corriente para darle placer.

Me abraza con fuerza y oigo su respiración acelerada.

"No pares..." obedezco sus órdenes como si fuera la ley y luego concentro el agua para que penetre en ella haciéndola gemir. Jugar así con el agua es uno de las ventajas de tener mi talento y sigo al ver que disfruta con ello "Mas... más fuerte..." hago lo que pide y su boca se apoya en mi clavícula, para ahogar sus gemidos.

Dispuesta a ir más lejos y llevada por el momento, pongo la mano en su trasero para abrírselo e insinuarme llevando una corriente por ahí.

·¿Sigo?· pregunto empezando a abrir su ano con el agua.

"Sí..." ahora soy yo quien no puede parar, la doble penetración parece ser algo que no le disgusta y no me contengo. Voy sincronizando los movimientos al ritmo de su respiración y cada vez voy más y más rápido. Spike es ya capaz de escucharla pero no me detengo.

El agua de alrededor se vuelve salvaje y turbulenta, me doy cuenta que se deshizo de sus pantalones cuando me rodea con sus piernas y me agarra más fuerte. Noto incluso sus corrientes internas de locura con sus espasmos y retuerces de placer.

Aprieto los dientes y le doy todo lo que tengo en la recta final. Se resiste a caer en mi corriente pero es inútil, la tengo atada a mis hilos como si fuera un títere y finalmente consigo que se venga derrotándola placenteramente en mis brazos.

El agua se calma e intenta besarme entre su agitado aliento. Tiene la cara enrojecida, parece sudar y sus ojos brillantes contrastan con su imborrable sonrisa. Vuelve a poner los pies en el suelo y me tranquiliza saber que sus pantalones estaban en su pierna derecha y no se los había llevado el río.

·¿Qué tal?· pregunto con un aire de superioridad al verla de esa forma.

"No ha estado... mal..." me hace gracia que lo diga como si no hubiera sido nada, y al volver a ser consciente de mi entorno, me doy cuenta de que nos hemos movido una barbaridad.

·¿Volvemos?·

"Espera..." da un par de brazadas hasta llegar a la orilla y se tumba en el suelo abatida bocarriba. No puedo evitar fijarme en su coño. Creo ahora lo veo de otra forma. Me llevo una burbuja de agua para darle de beber y nos la bebemos juntas.

Me arrodillo a su lado y casi al momento me coge del vestido para acercarme a ella y besarme. No estoy en una postura precisamente cómoda pero no me importa, me gustan sus labios.

Termino con medio cuerpo encima de ella sin saber muy bien como, y con todo el jaleo, me entran deliciosas ganas de mear.

·Tengo una buena y una mala noticia para ti·

"¿La buena?"

·Me han entrado ganas de mear· sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

"¿Y la mala...?"

·No quiero hacerlo ahora. Quiero que sea más especial, y esperar hasta que no pueda aguantar más·

"Me parece bien" dice tumbándose como si hubiese terminado de llevar invierno a Tierra Firme, mirando al cielo con la mirada perdida "Me gustas Sil, mucho" me halagan sus palabras, pero no sé qué decir ya que aún no sé cuáles son mis sentimientos.

·Me extraña que Spike no haya venido para ver qué pasaba...· suspira.

"Spike no es de las que se mete en los asuntos de las demás, ella siempre espera a que le cuente las cosas, para no molestar"

·Ya veo...· parece que le incomodó que hablara de Spike.

"Entonces ¿cómo quieres hacerlo? ¿En tu casa? ¿En tu cama? ¿En la mía?"

·Ah... pues... me gustaría hacerlo en tu cama pero no quiero causarte molestias·

"¿Qué molestias? Lo estoy deseando con toda mi alma. Vamos" se puso los pantalones rápidamente y en mi barriga crece una sensación de nervios y emoción con sólo imaginar lo que podríamos hacer "Sil, vamos" salí de mis nubes cuando me cogió de la mano y volvimos a por Spike, que seguía estirada tomando el sol.

"¿Ya os habéis cansado?" dijo sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

"A Sil le gusta mi fetiche~" una pequeña risa fue la única reacción que tuvo, me alegré que se lo tomara tan bien "Iremos a mi casa ahora, así que-"  
"Me quedaré un rato más tomando el sol, que lo paséis bien" volvió a acomodarse y me pareció algo extraño que a un hada del invierno le gustara tomar el sol, pero no le di más vueltas.

·Adiós Spike· volvimos al campamento a paso ligero, cogidas de la mano más contentas que nunca. Todo era genial pero me preocupaba que las demás terminaran descubriendo mi secreto, ni me imagino lo que diría Rosetta y seguro que no me mirarían de la misma forma después de eso.

Pero no había vuelta atrás, ellas dos ya lo sabían. Sólo podía disfrutar del momento y pasarlo bien con Gliss.

Llegamos a su casa en un momento pese a no haber ido volando, quizás por el hecho de estar con ella, y nos fuimos directas a la cocina para beber agua. Tras un par de vasos, me besó dándome un poco de agua que se guardó en su boca. Me gusta su impulsividad.

Me lleva a su habitación, nunca había entrado en ella pero no es muy diferente de la mía. Me pone la mano en la barriga y me aprieta ligeramente.

"¿Cómo vas?" me quejo por eso. Llevo un buen rato aguantando y ahora con el agua que hemos bebido no sé si podré aguantar mucho más.

·N-no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más si me sigues apretando así·

"¿Y ahora?" dijo apretándome aún más. Le cogí la mano para apartársela pero no pude. Me puse la otra en mi vagina para evitar que saliera y para que parara se me ocurrió besarla. Funcionó bastante bien, mientras nos besamos nos sentamos en la cama pero entonces me estiró y se sentó encima de mi barriga agarrando mis manos para que no pudiera hacer nada "¿Y ahora?"

·N-ngh...· cerré mis piernas todo lo que pude pero de poco iba a servir. Estaba cada vez más cerca de mi límite y me empecé a acalorar retorciéndome incapaz de hacer nada para quitármela de encima.

"Cielos... esto es mucho mejor de lo que pensaba..." seguí acalorándome hasta sudar intentando aguantar pero Gliss no salía de encima y cada vez que daba un pequeño salto encima de mí veía las estrellas. Ella también disfrutaba de ello "Suéltalo, vamos, siente tu orina corriendo por tus piernas. Sé que lo estás deseando" me puse a gemir y a moverme de un lado para otro sin poder aguantar más y sentí como empezaron a escaparse las primeras gotas.

·G-Gl...iss... ya...· notaba mi cara ardiendo. Salió de encima aliviándome un poco pero entonces me cogió las piernas y me las levantó llevándolas hacia mí todo lo que pudo. Mi vagina se contraía intentando contener mi orina pero al doblarme de esa forma, no pude aguantar más.

Gemí de alivio y placer cuando el primer chorro salió de mí, empapando mis bragas y recorriéndome el vestido de abajo a arriba, llegando hasta mis pechos y mi cuello. No sé como no probé esa postura antes.

"Oh... sí..." puso su mano encima de mis bragas para sentir mi corriente y dejé correr mi orina con más gusto que nunca ahora que había alguien que también lo estaba esperando. Recorrí mi cuerpo con las manos para mojarme por completo y entonces, Gliss me hizo parar "Aguanta ahí" me bajó las piernas y se puso a mi lado estirada "Ponte encima de mí"

Dulces palabras que me llenaron de felicidad. Me senté encima de ella e hice lo mismo que me hizo ella, cogiéndola de las manos para que no pudiera hacer nada. Empecé a mearme encima de ella por su entrepierna y subiendo de espacio, calculándolo el tiempo para poder cubrir todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar cerca de su cara. No me di cuenta de que se estaba masturbando mientras tanto hasta que la escuché gemir, chupándose el dedo.

Estaba adorable disfrutando de esa forma, nada que ver con su usual forma de ser a la que estaba acostumbrada. Deseé haber tenido más ganas de mear, pero tuve que conformarme con eso.

Me restregué con ella mojando por completo nuestra ropa y en ese momento fui yo quien la besó, substituyendo su dedo. Ella era la primera persona con la que me había sincerado verbal y físicamente, se convirtió en alguien especial para mí y quería darle todo mi amor, aunque aún no me atrajera sexualmente del todo.

Mientras nos besábamos me pregunté qué sentiría ella por mí. Recordé ese momento cuando me encerré en la habitación y me dijo que le gustaba. Era imposible que supiera sobre mi secreto, ¿fue una casualidad? ¿Le gusto como amiga o como novia? Tampoco nos conocemos tanto como para eso, ¿estaría interesada por mí al igual que con otra? Me gustaría saber qué piensa ella en este instante...

* * *

 **[Gliss]**

Me sumerjo en la mismísima pura felicidad mientras me devora los labios, envueltas en su excitable orina que me hace perder el norte. No quiero que esto termine nunca, no quiero separarme de ella, no voy a vivir sin ella, ella, ella, ahora sé por qué ella me llamaba la atención. La quiero, no puedo contener mis ansias de hacerme con ella. La tengo plenamente para mí y aún así no me basta, quiero llevarla al límite, al abismo, al mismísimo infinito para hacerla feliz.

Olvido masturbarme para recorrer su cuerpo de nuevo, sintiendo cada pulsación, cada latido y respiración que provoca su boca. Nunca creí que llegaría a vivir un momento tan excitante en mi vida. Si lo del río ya fue increíble no puedo describir lo que significa esto para mí. Es más que un sueño hecho realidad, pero tengo que mantener la calma. Lo último que quiero es que se agobie y la fastidie.

Parece tímida e incluso dudar algunas veces y eso me mata de lo adorable que es, pero me impide desatarme y devorarla palmo a palmo. Si fuera por mí le rompería el vestido ahora mismo maldita sea.

·¿Qué tal...?· dije al verla con una expresión algo confusa.

"¿Eh?" estaba en las nubes, distraída con algo que parecía preocuparle.

·¿Todo bien?· frené mis impulsos de golpe, me enfrié y paré por completo para centrarme en ella.

"Sí" no me terminó de gustar ese sí.

·¿Quieres hablar? Si no estás a gusto con algo o...·

"No, esto es genial..." ¿no era lo que esperaba? ¿no he cumplido sus expectativas? ¿he hecho algo mal? ¿he ido muy rápido? ¿me he pasado?

·¿Pero?· me estaba torturando mentalmente buscando una respuesta, esperando una sincera razón para su comportamiento. Haría lo que fuera que me pidiera, cualquier cosa que le molestara, por muy tonto o complicado que sea.

"Pero nada" sonrió y me besó, pero eso no podía quedarse ahí.

·Sil... quiero que sepas que si hay algo que quieras que haga, o que no te gusta, o quieres preguntarme algo, no dudes en hacerlo, no vas a perderme ni voy a distanciarme de ti por nada ¿de acuerdo?· mierda, creo que he sonado demasiado desesperada, no quiero que se extrañe por eso.

"Aha..." ¡mierda! Se está apartando de mí, seguro que he ido demasiado rápido "entonces..." ¿cómo arreglo esto? ¿qué hago? seguro que la he fastidiado "¿Qué sientes por... mí?" me quedo de piedra. ¡Menuda pregunta! No podría haber escogido una peor, no sé qué responder a esto, es demasiado comprometedor, si le digo la verdad va a flipar pero no quiero mentirla.

·¿P-por qué preguntas esto...?·

"Dijiste que podría preguntarte lo que fuera" replicó. Y tiene razón, pero tengo miedo de responderle.

·Sí... sí, claro... ¿seguro que quieres saberlo?·

"Claro, dímelo"

·Bien... pues... creo que estoy... loca por ti, me gustas una barbaridad y quiero estar junto a ti, o-o sea no como amigas si no... ya sabes... eso· joder qué mal... Mis nervios me están matando y su silencio no ayuda.

"Hm... ¿Desde cuando?"

·Desde... que acerté sobre tu secreto...·

"Ya veo..." ¿ya veo qué? ¿a qué vienen esas preguntas? "entonces ¿me quieres?" ¿no es obvio? Pues claro que sí.

·Sí...· me arriesgué un poco, pero se lo pregunté ·¿y tú?· debí de haberme callado.

"¿Yo...? no lo sé... me gusta mucho que compartamos aficiones y creo que empiezas a gustarme pero... no sé si siento lo mismo por ti" sabía que no tenía que habérselo preguntado.

·Voy demasiado rápido ¿verdad?·

"Tú siempre vas demasiado rápido, a penas nos conocemos y mira cómo estamos" dijo señalando su ropa empapada. En eso tenía razón, mi impulsividad a veces me juega malas pasadas.

·Vale, entonces te doy permiso para tomar el mando, haré las cosas a tu manera, a tu ritmo, como quieras. ¿Qué quieres hacer?·

"Pues... conocerte más, a penas sé nada de ti. ¿De qué talento eres?" me reí por no llorar, yo con ganas de comérmela entera y ella queriendo hablar, qué rabia. Pero no podía negarme ahora que me había comprometido, así que nos pusimos cómodas en la cama y empezamos a hablar en ese delicioso charco.

Se dice que las hadas de la escarcha y del agua tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ello nos pusieron unas al lado de las otras en el campamento, pero no pensé que fuera tan cierto después de llevar como una hora hablando con ella sin darme cuenta.

Tras insistir poco a poco, soltando indirectas, conseguí que cada vez que teníamos algo en común nos besáramos. Perdí la cuenta de los besos que dimos. Me declaré adicta a sus labios ese día.

Le propuso ir un poco más lejos, besos con lengua, roces calientes, lamidos sugerentes, pero parecía no tener interés por eso.

Con la tontería, me entraron ganas de mear.

·Esto... me han entrado ganas ¿te apetece jugar?·

"Claro, ¿qué pregunta es esa?"

·¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?·

"Hm... elige tú, te lo has ganado"

·¿De veras? ¿Lo que sea?·

"Bueno, dímelo y ya veremos"

·Vale pues... quiero mearme dentro de ti· empecé por lo más alto de mis deseos, esperando no bajar mucho, pero me sorprendió su reacción.

"Oh... yo también quiero hacer eso... ¿cómo lo...?"

·¡Genial! Necesitaré que te desudes· dije mientras fui al armario en busca de un juguete.

"¿Entera o...?"

·Sólo la parte de abajo si quieres, súbete el vestido y quítate las bragas· nunca imaginé que le diría a alguien algo así.

Cogí uno de mis instrumentos preferidos que jamás hayan inventado las tintineadoras, la varita para batir huevos. Es ideal ya que tiene la forma para abrir la vagina dejando un hueco perfecto para meter líquidos. Yo lo suelo usar para llenar mi interior de orina, esa es otra de las cosas que me gusta hacer.

Volví a la cama, con Sil apoyada con sus codos hacia atrás y sus bragas a su lado, sin subir demasiado su vestido.

"¿Eso no es para...?"

·También. No te preocupes que nunca lo he usado para cocinar·

"Oh... ya entiendo, ¿puedes traerme un par de vasos de agua?"

·Quieres beber más eh~·

"Bueno, también, pero la usaré para dilatarme más rápido, ya verás" no pude esperar a que me lo enseñara y fui volando a por cuatro vasos. Cuando volví se hizo con el agua usando su talento y la convirtió en una esfera casi perfecta.

·¿Puedo mirar?· pregunté por cortesía esperando un claro como respuesta.

"Bueno..." se la acercó a su vagina y la burbuja empezó a hacerse pequeña al entrar dentro de ella. Me fascinó lo que hizo, me acerqué a ella para verla de cerca y para no perder detalle y al ser transparente, vi como su interior se abría y cerraba sin parar, dejando entrar cada vez más agua.

·Tienes que hacerme esto a mí... ¡Oh! ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo con mi orina?·

"Claro. Esa es una de las razones por las que adoro ser una hada del agua, y también por la que soy tan buena manipulando minuciosamente el agua"

·Qué envidia...·

"Dale" dijo mirando al instrumento.

·¿Ya?·

"Sí, venga, no quiero esperar más"

·Bien...· acerqué el objeto en cuestión y vi como el agua hacía presión para dejarle paso. No me costó mucho meterlo y una vez llegó hasta el fondo, sacó todo el agua que llevaba dentro.

"¿Quieres probar?" dijo acercándola a mi cara.

·Sólo si tú lo haces también·

"Aw, no gracias" sentí que había escogido bien. Entonces se echó el agua por encima empapándose todo el vestido y empezó a restregarse con las manos. Simplemente me quedé empanada mirándola "Venga... hazlo..." dijo abriendo sus piernas.

·Ah, claro· me quité los pantalones y las bragas y me agaché encima de ella, a poca distancia de ella para no fallar. Mis ganas vinieron a mí como si de gloria pura se tratara y sentí como mi orina recorría mi interior para terminar en sus piernas. Usé mis dedos para dirigir y Sil se arqueó nada más dar en el blanco.

Fui llenándola alimentando su locura hasta que terminé, desbordándola, viendo como se las arreglaba para usar su talento para darse más placer, intentando no desperdiciar ni una gota. Mi mente impulsiva hizo descender mis piernas para unir nuestros coños como si de un beso húmedo se tratara.

La cogí de la pierna y me restregué con ella sabiendo que tenía su interior lleno de mí. Fue entonces cuando sentí que los fluidos entraban dentro de mí a chorro, yendo y viniendo deleitándome con esas sensaciones. Hubo un momento en el que nos pegamos tanto que ni siquiera salía fuera.

·¡Más rápido!· grité al querer más brusquedad en esas penetraciones líquidas de mi propia orina. Lo sentía chocando contra mis paredes sin parar, convirtiéndose en una de mis experiencias favoritas que por desgracia se hizo demasiado corta.

Sil perdió el control y perdimos la fuente salpicándonos todo el cuerpo, haciéndonos caer hacia atrás para descansar después de ese momento tan intenso. Me pareció notar que en mi interior aún corría mi orina, saliendo poco a poco de dentro de mí.

"Genial..." me pareció poco el adjetivo que usó.

·Tenemos que hacer eso cada vez que tengamos que mear· dije sin levantar cabeza.

"No creo que pueda, pero tenemos que repetirlo"

·Cuando las dos tengamos ganas·

"Sí... pero termino agotada después de usar tanto mi talento..."

·Me imagino· gateé hasta llegar a su lado y me enamoré de la dulce cara despeinada de felicidad que tenía ·Quiero vivir contigo· lo dije sin a penas pensar, y me di cuenta de lo importante que era demasiado tarde. Volví a pecar de impaciente y su expresión me lo demostró.

"¿Conmigo? ¿Las dos juntas...? No es que no quiera pero-"  
·N-no te preocupes, no lo decía en serio, sólo... digo que me gustaría· por suerte pude salvar la situación bastante bien.

"Me alegro que te guste tanto" me dio un beso y se acurrucó en mí, descansando agradablemente.

·Esta noche me quedaré a dormir contigo· dijo con los ojos cerrados. Me alegré tanto de poder estar con alguien con quien compartir mis peculiares gustos, que entienda y comprenda esa parte de mí, nunca pensé que encontraría nadie así. Me sentí muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado.

A partir de ese día haría lo que fuera para estar junto a ella y no perderla jamás.

* * *

 **[Tinkerbell]**

Terminé al fin de construir el molino de polvo de hada, después de unos interminables días coordinándolo todo para que saliera bien. Ha sido duro, pero ha sido aún más duro tener que vivir en un sitio donde mi hermana se pasa todo el día con su novia. Poco tiempo tengo ya para pasar con ella como para que Vidia termine de quitármela, estoy harta.

Hace al menos tres días que ni nos vemos, no sé nada de ella, no sé qué hace, cómo está, y por si fuera poco parece no importarle. Me alegro un montón de que sea feliz, pero odio estar alejada de ella, odio no tenerla cerca para contarle mis tonterías y odio, por encima de todo, tener tanto trabajo. Nunca había trabajado tanto maldita sea.

Si sólo encontrara una forma de que Peri pasara más tiempo conmigo... Pensé en lesionarme para poder quedarme en casa y que me visitara, pero estoy segura de que si dejo que mis compañeros hagan el trabajo, lo harán mal. No puedo hacer que pase menos tiempo con Vidia, aunque eso sin duda facilitaría mucho las cosas...

Maldita sea... Voy a buscarla.


	7. Un sentimiento oculto

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 7: Un sentimiento oculto.

* * *

 **[Tink]**

Han pasado varios días y sigo igual. Miento, estoy peor que antes, y es que aún no he conseguido robarle más de una hora a mi hermana. Está perdida por Vidia y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, es lo que hay, tengo que conformarme y punto, eso es todo, pero no puedo. Simplemente, no puedo, mis ganas de estar con ella pueden conmigo.

He intentado y he puesto todo mi esfuerzo en no obsesionarme con eso, pero soy incapaz, necesito estar con ella y no entiendo como ella no me necesita a mí. Bueno, me hago una idea de por qué, pero yo aunque tuviera novio pasaría tiempo con ella.

Tengo que hacer algo, cada día digo lo mismo pero no se me ocurre nada que no haya intentado ya. Es inútil, tendré que acostumbrarme a vivir así.

Me levanté al fin de la cama, harta de darle vueltas al tema, y me fui hacia las casas de las escarchadoras para verla y darle los buenos días al menos. Pasé de desayunar con la pequeña esperanza de hacerlo con ella, por desgracia, a llegados a este punto, es mucho pedir.

Llegué a su casa y el brillo de mis alas me reveló que estaba dentro.

·¿Peri? ¿Puedo entrar?· aprendí a preguntar antes de entrar desde que las pillé en plena acción en medio del comedor. Me gustaría olvidar ese recuerdo de mi mente algún día.

"U-un momento" realmente, me sabe mal molestar, pero es que tengo que verla "Vale, pasa" dijo Peri. Abrí la puerta y me las encontré desayunando en el comedor, terminando de besarse. Sé que suena un poco raro, pero a veces me gustaría ser Vidia.

·¿Interrumpo algo?· dije mosqueada por dentro.

"No, sólo estábamos desayunando" contestó Vidia, a lo que se pusieron a reír, maltratando mi corazón.

"¿Has desayunado ya?"

·S-sí, no te preocupes· sabía lo que estaba pensando, por desgracia. Incluso noté su alivio al contestar, ella no quería que molestara y yo lo tenía muy claro. Por desgracia tuve que mentirle y por desgracia, así son la mayoría de mis días. Empiezo a pensar que ella ya no quiere estar conmigo. Siento que voy muriendo un poquito por dentro cada día.

"Siéntate, vamos" insistió Vidia. Me senté con ellas e hice como si nada, comportándome como siempre, hasta que terminaron de desayunar y me echaron de casa con su mirada. Tengo que hacer algo, cada día digo lo mismo pero no se me ocurre nada que sea capaz de hacer.

Salí de ahí con la excusa de que tenía trabajo que hacer, y era más que cierto, pero por ella me pediría un par de días libres. Nada más salir, me quedé vacía, sin ganas ni fuerzas para hacer nada, con un hambre terrible y con mi alma un poco más oscura.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y ya que estaba cerca, decidí ir a casa de Silvermist. Hacía un par de días que no la veía, supongo que ella también estará liada con las demás hadas del agua, pero aún así esperaba que tuviera unos minutos para mí.

Toqué la puerta para ver si estaba pero no contestó nadie. Como ella es de dormir bastante, entré para despertarla.

·Entro...· escuché un ruido en su habitación y me acerqué a la puerta ·¿Sil? ¿Puedo entrar?· la costumbre.

Escuché unos ruidos y me pareció escuchar unas risas. Me pareció de lo más extraño. Cogí el pomo dispuesta a abrir la puerta pero me detuve a tiempo.

"¡No!" entonces se escuchó una risa más claramente.

·¿Con quién estás?· pregunté, sin saber nada sobre si tenía novio.

"C-con nadie, ¿puedes venir más tarde?" estaba claro que estaba con alguien y no quería que lo supiera, pero mi curiosidad podía con ella, sobretodo si quería mantenerlo en secreto.

·Vale, ya me voy· dije abriendo lentamente la puerta.

"¡Tink! ¡No abras más!" la vi acercándose rápidamente a la puerta para cerrarla y me pareció ver a Gliss en la cama "Dime que no has visto nada..." dijo tras la puerta.

·¿Por qué no me decías que Gliss se había quedado a dormir en tu casa?· no me pareció tan extraño, no terminé de entender por qué quería ocultarlo.

"Em... es que tenemos que arreglarnos, vuelve más tarde"

·Bueno, da igual... No era importante, adiós...· volví a sentirme rechazada, ahora por una de mis mejores amigas. Parece que todos estén en mi contra o algo, es frustrante.

De camino a la salida, me fijé en el sofá, supongo que por mi costumbre de fijarme en los muebles y en como están hechos, aún habiéndolos hecho yo misma, y me extrañó ver una mancha, como si estuviera mojado.

Me acerqué para ver qué podría ser y por raro que parezca, olía como a orina. A decir verdad, la casa en general tenía un olor extraño.

·Am... Sil, ¿quieres que te mande a hacer un sofá? El que tienes huele un poco raro· entonces escuché a Gliss riéndose a carcajadas.

"S-sí, claro..." me pareció tan extraño todo, que entré a su habitación de repente para hablar con ella cara a cara. Me quedé extrañada al sentir que ahí dentro había un ambiente extraño, y la cama donde estaban también parecía mojada.

"Díselo anda" dijo Gliss.

·¿?·

"Es que... ella es mi novia" me sorprendió un montón, me alegré un montón por ellas y entendí un poco mejor lo del olor extraño.

"¿Y...?" iba a hablar pero parecía que no había terminado.

"Y... nos gusta... jugar con nuestra orina" en ese momento mi cabeza se tropezó, se me pasó el hambre de golpe.

·¿Eeeeh~...?·

"¿Ves como no es para tanto? Sabía que podrías hacerlo" le dijo Gliss.

"Ah, no se lo digas a nadie porfa" yo aún seguía intentando procesar la información.

·Aha... b-bueno, mejor os dejo a solas...· salí de ahí por patas. Eso me hizo plantearme muchas cosas, me abrió los ojos en cuanto a placeres sexuales, nunca imaginé que a alguien le podría gustar algo así.

Dando mil vueltas al tema, surgió dentro de mí una idea que llevaba dormida dentro de mí desde que conocí a Peri. ¿Podríamos encontrar placer sexual entre las dos? Intenté encerrar esa idea, no tenía sentido pensar en eso cuando ella ya tenía novia, pero no fui capaz de deshacerme de esa idea fácilmente.

Fui a casa para desayunar y allí, a medio comer, sentada en la silla, me puse a masturbarme pensando en ella. Estaba perdiendo el control de mí misma, me estaba pervirtiendo y lo peor era que me gustaba, me aceleraba y me nublaba mis problemas.

Cuando estaba llegando lejos, tras unos minutos, me detuve de golpe y golpeé la mesa con rabia. Hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos y paré eso, fuera lo que fuera. Me entristecí de lo sola que me sentí por dentro en esa momento, la quería demasiado como para no poder estar con ella.

Sentí la necesidad de desahogarme, de hacer una locura, así que cogí uno de mis inventos que tenía a medias y lo destrocé con toda mi rabia.

Después de limpiar el desastre tirando los restos a la basura, decidí hacer algo de una vez. No podía aguantar ni un día más viviendo de esa forma, Peri tenía que entenderme y estaba segura de que aún quería estar conmigo, así que pensé en pedirle comer juntas, sólo las dos.

Me puse a pensar en todas las cosas que tenía que decirle, en cómo pedírselo de la forma más natural posible, y en cómo hacerlo para que Vidia se mantuviera al margen.

Tras unos veinte minutos dando vueltas por casa, salí hacia casa de Peri. Estaba decidido, no me iría con un no como respuesta y por supuesto, no iba a dejarlo para más tarde, no más.

Conforme me acercaba a su casa reducí la velocidad pensando en si estaba exagerando, era normal que prefiriera estar con su novia después de todo, al fin y al cabo, yo sólo soy su hermana. Terminé parada a poca distancia de su casa. No estaba segura de nada, no tenía las cosas claras y me torturé por lo estúpida que me parecí.

Pero aún así, no disminuyeron mis ganas de estar con ella, y me forcé a seguir, aunque bloqueando el brillo de las alas que aparece cuando estamos cerca, sintiendo que iba a salir todo mal.

Una vez en la puerta, volví a bloquearme. Aún estaba a tiempo de retirarme, dar media vuelta y volver a mi trabajo, por lo que me quedé un minuto parada como una tonta hasta que me pareció escuchar un gemido. Suspiré, ahora sí que ni de broma iba a entrar, lo último que quería era que se enfadara por interrumpir mientras intiman.

De esa forma, di media vuelta, y justo cuando di el primer paso, una idea-relámpago de las mías me confundió. En su habitación hay una ventana que da a la parte de atrás de la casa y creo recordar que no tenía nada puesto para taparla. Mi corazón se aceleró ante la opción de espiarlas, mi mente se vino abajo y decidí acercarme un poco para ver un momento qué hacían.

Tragué saliva y me aseguré de que nadie me veía antes de acercarme. Levanté la cabeza poco a poco hasta que me pareció ver el pelo de Vidia y me agaché por si acaso. Escuché que murmuraban algo pero no pude entender nada.

Volví a sacar la cabeza y vi a Vidia aún con ropa, estirada encima de Peri, besándola apasionadamente. Mi respiración se aceleró por la tensión del momento, iba a tenerlo muy crudo si me pillaban espiándolas, pero por suerte estaba en un buen sitio donde nadie podía verme.

Me quedé embobada viendo como se enrollaban, imaginándome involuntariamente que era yo quien estaba encima de ella. Entonces se empezaron a desnudar y me tapé la boca con las manos para evitar soltar un ruido, por si a caso.

Se quedaron sin ropa, en la cama, uniendo y recorriendo sus cuerpos como si tuvieran prisa. Vidia se puso a juguetear con sus pequeños pechos, excitándola como si yo pudiera sentirlo también. Gravé esas imágenes en mi mente con demasiado fuego, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes pero no era capaz ni de parpadear.

Vidia siguió devorándola, bajando hasta su entrepierna para hacerla sentir bien. Me aleteaban las alas sin querer al oírla gemir, me mordía la lengua viendo ese espectáculo erótico tan excitante, en el cual me hubiera gustado participar.

No hace falta decir que me quedé hasta el final, con unas ganas tremendas de tener sexo, con cualquiera, ahí mismo.

Sin duda me quedé mucho más tranquila después de eso, aunque no sabía por qué. Me fui rápidamente a mi casa para masturbarme como nunca, y no tardé nada en correrme, por lo que seguí haciéndolo, recordando esas escenas hasta que volví a correrme. Fue una ida de cabeza total, algo que no podía contarle a nadie.

Me di una ducha y entre una cosa y otra, me puse a hacer la comida. No fue hasta entonces cuando recordé que mi intención era pedirle a Peri que comiera conmigo. Casi me di de cabezazos contra la pared, pero me alegré de haberme puesto a espiarlas, aunque luego me torturé pensando que había sido una mala idea, y decidí no volver a hacerlo nunca más. No sé muy bien por qué pero no me creí a mí misma. Temía que mis ganas me hicieran volver a su casa.

Mientras comía, sola, intenté autoconvencerme de que aquello no estaba bien, y que debía ponerme a trabajar para despejar mis ideas.

Así que dicho y hecho, me quedé hasta tarde dándolo todo, consiguiendo olvidarme del problema con éxito, hasta que después de cenar, en la cama, cuando iba a dar por terminado el día, volví a pensar en esa mañana. Tanto, que no pude evitar excitarme y meterme mano imaginando locuras con mi Peri.

Sabía que era imposible, pero me gustaría que ella y yo tuviéramos esa relación. Después de que me diera un calambre en la mano, me puse a pensar en descabelladas formas de conseguir que se enrollara conmigo. Me quedé hasta muy tarde pensando, no sé qué hora era y no quise ni mirarla de lo tarde que debía de ser.

No sé si por desgracia o por suerte, se me ocurrió algo que podría funcionar, y lo peor de todo era que quería intentarlo el día siguiente. De alguna extraña forma, supongo que por agotamiento, terminé dormida.


	8. El despertar

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 8: El despertar.

* * *

 **[Peri]**

Fue otra mañana perfecta al lado de Vidia. Es un sol, me prepara el desayuno medio desnuda y me recuerda de nuevo lo mucho que me quiere. ¿Qué hice para merecerme a alguien así? Todo era perfecto, lo único que me preocupaba era que en unas semanas tendríamos que traer el invierno, pero lo bueno es que no tendríamos que hacer todo el viaje.

Lo cierto es que echo de menos Pixie Hollow, tengo demasiados recuerdos allí que sé que no voy a volver a vivir... A veces recuerdo a Fiona y me entristezco. Lo único que me consuela es el hecho de que ya era mayor y tuvo una vida maravillosa en Invierno. Es una pena que no pueda volver atrás para volver a patinar y hacer todo lo que me gusta allí, pero hay que pasar página y ¿qué mejor que hacerlo junto a mi novia?

Más o menos a la misma hora que ayer, vino Tink a casa, y la noté un tanto extraña nada más verla.

·Buenos días Tink·

"Peri, tenemos que hablar" parecía que tenía algo serio que decirme, se la veía muy decidida.

·Claro, dime· dije, aún sentada en la mesa con Vidia.

"A solas"

"¿Por qué? ¿Tan privado es que no puedo saberlo ni yo?" dijo mi novia.

"Sí, así que vete" me quedé sorprendida, parecía algo muy importante.

"Está bien, sea lo que sea Peri me lo dirá después así que..." se levantó de la silla, me dio un beso y se fue hacia la habitación.

·¿Qué ocurre Tink?·

"Peri... esto... v-verás, hay un duende con el que... e-estoy empezando a salir y yo-"  
·¿En serio? ¿Quién es?·

"E-es un secreto... El caso es que... n-no sé besar muy bien y pensé que... podrías ayudarme" aluciné copos de nieve. Me estaba pidiendo que la enseñara a besar, tal cual. Vale que yo domine los besos después de besar mil veces a Vidia pero eso es algo que no se puede enseñar.

·Pero... eso es algo que se aprende solo, simplemente bésalo y ya está, da igual que no sea perfecto, ya le cogerás práctica· pero no pareció muy convencida con mi respuesta.

"¿Y si la fastidio? Quiero que sea perfecto, ayúdame..." me lo pensé un momento y decidí ayudarla con una condición.

·Vale, pero sólo si me dices quién es· tenía que saberlo.

"Am... E-es un tintineador que lleva tiempo detrás de mí..." en ese momento lo noté. Fue una extraña sensación, algo que muy pocas veces habías sentido.

·¿Me estás mintiendo?· no sé por qué, pero simplemente, lo sabía.

"N-no, ¿cómo iba a mentirte?" se puso más roja de lo normal, sin duda estaba mintiendo.

·Dime la verdad Tink, no se trata de un duende ¿verdad? ¿Es Vidia? Como sé que nos gustan las mismas cosas...·

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Claro que no... da igual, me voy, ya me las apañaré"

·No, dímelo, quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué ocurre Tink?· entonces se tranquilizó.

"No puedo decírtelo... me vas a odiar"

·¿Cómo? Eso es imposible, suéltalo anda, déjate de tonterías·

"¿Q-quieres comer conmigo?"

·No me cambies de tema·

"¿Quieres? Las dos solas, como hacíamos antes"

·Tink... ¿A qué viene todo esto?·

"Te echo de menos..." sus ojos se cristalizaron y me di cuenta del tiempo que hacía que no pasábamos un tiempo juntas.

·Yo también te echo de menos, pero ahora que tengo novia y... prefiero estar con ella, supongo que lo entiendes· una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, supongo que no escogí bien las palabras ·No te pongas así...·

"Abrázame ¿no?" dijo desconsoladamente. Me levanté y le di un abrazo que necesitaba hasta yo. Con tanto Vidia me olvidé por completo de Tink.

·Lo siento... ¿quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?·

"No... Quiero pasar mi vida contigo..." dijo echándose a llorar. Entonces me puse a pensar a qué vino la mentira del duende. ¿Quería engañarme para que la enseñara a besar?

·No puedo hacer eso. ¿Para qué querías aprender a dar besos?·

"¿Tú que crees?"

·¿Para sorprender a algún duende?· se rió, insinuándome que estaba equivocada.

"Tan ingenua como siempre..." me miró a los ojos secándose las lágrimas.

·Espera... ¿todo esto fue porque quieres besarme?· dije en voz baja.

"Es por tu culpa, si no me hubieras abandonado no pensaría en enrollarme contigo"

·No te he abandonado, además, tú también estás muy liada con tu trabajo·

"¡Ha! ¿Y crees que me gusta pasarme el día trabajando sin parar?"

·Pues sí, eres una tintineadora·

"Mira, da igual, si prefieres estar con Vidia lo entiendo, ya encontraré la manera de olvidarme de ti..."

·Pero es que no quiero que me olvides·

"¡Entonces bésame maldita sea!" nunca la había visto comportarse así. Con el grito que dio, Vidia apareció para ver qué estaba pasando.

"¿He escuchado bien?"

"Tú no te metas..."

"¿Qué pasa aquí Peri?"

·Es... complicado...·

"Me voy... haz lo que quieras" la cogí del brazo con fuerza pensando en alguna solución.

"Pero ¿cuál es el problema?"

"Tú, tú eres el problema"

·¡Tink! Sabes que esto no es cierto· me puse de los nervios, no sabía cómo manejar la situación y Tink estaba cada vez más alterada.

"¿Qué pasa Tink? Si puedo echarte una mano o lo que sea..."

"Dejadme en paz, sed felices e hincharos a perdices, a ver si explotáis"

·¡Basta! Hablemos de esto como hadas civilizadas· quise imponer orden, pero no salió muy bien.

"¡Pues empieza por soltarme ¿no?!"

"Tranquilizaros las dos, a gritos n-"

"¡Es ella la que no me suelta!"

·¡Porque no quiero que te vayas!·

"Ah, o sea que ahora sí que quieres estar conmigo ¿no? ¿Tengo que llegar a este extremo para conseguir un poco de atención? ¿Sabes lo triste que es eso?"

·¡Argh! ¡¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?!·

"¡Ya lo sabes!"

·¿Quieres enrollarte conmigo? Muy bien, pues venga· me acerqué y me puse a morrearla exageradamente, a lo que me mordió el labio y me dio un bofetón antes de salir corriendo. La conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se pondría a llorar por eso, y yo me puse a llorar también, nunca pensé que Tink llegaría a pegarme. Esa fue la pelea más fuerte que habíamos tenido nunca y no sabía ni por donde empezar para arreglarlo.

"No te preocupes por ella ¿me oyes?" me abrazó mientras me encogía escondiendo mis lagrimas "Estaba muy alterada y estoy segura que no dijo en serio la mitad de las cosas. Tienes que entender que está muy estresada con tanto trabajo, todo se arreglará, ya verás"

·¿Cómo...?· pregunté con un resquicio de voz.

"No lo sé... pero estoy segura que lo arreglaréis. Ya sabes lo bien que se le da arreglar cosas" me toqué el labio y vi que me estaba sangrando un poco.

·Vid...· levanté la cabeza para mostrárselo y me llevó al baño.

"Vamos a curarte eso. Pero tienes que prometerme que dejarás de llorar"

·Sí...· dije intentando calmarme.

"Bueno, no es nada pero te dio un buen mordisco"

·Aún me duele...·

"Se te pasará en unos minutos, pero me temo que, señorita Winkle, no podrá besar a su novia hasta que se le cure" dijo como si fuera un hada sanadora.

·¿Qué opinas... de todo esto?· pregunté un poco más tranquila.

"No he conocido a muchas hadas con hermanas, pero sé que Tink te quiere un montón. Deberías pasar más tiempo con ella a partir de ahora. No es que me entusiasme la idea, pero creo que si no lo haces se va a volver loca"

·¿Más?·

"Más. No te preocupes ¿vale? No ha sido para tanto" no estaba muy segura de ello.

·Ya...· me preocupaba, quería ir tras ella pero sabía que era mejor dejarla hasta que se calmara.

Pasé el resto de la mañana pensando en ella, dándole vueltas a como pedirle perdón. Por la tarde, decidimos ir a su casa para hablar con ella, pero no estaba, ni allí, ni donde solía trabajar. Preguntamos por si alguien la había visto pero no dimos con ella.

Si estuviéramos en Pixie Hollow sabría exactamente todos los lugares donde podría estar, pero aquí no tenía ni idea. Me di cuenta de que debí pasar más tiempo con ella, pero también me pareció exagerada su reacción, a penas llevamos tres semanas en Tierra Firme.

No dimos con ella en todo el día, incluso fuimos a casa de Lizzy para ver si había ido a verla pero nada. Me estaba preocupando seriamente por ella, era como si hubiera desaparecido, por mi culpa. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Me quedé hasta tarde dando vueltas por el campamento esperando a que me brillaran las alas. Sabía que ella era capaz de bloquear ese efecto, pero no podía estar aguantando durante tanto tiempo, y era imposible que se hubiera ido, básicamente por que no tenía el polvo de hada suficiente para hacerlo.

Tampoco podría haberse quedado fuera del campamento, era peligroso, sobre todo por las noches, pero con su talento, podría ser capaz de hacerse un refugio. A cada minuto me preocupaba más, ¿y si le hubiera pasado algo? ¿y si por lo que fuera no podría volver a verla? Me mataría haber terminado con aquella discusión, no podía hacerme esto.

Volví a casa ya con las piernas destrozadas, hecha un desastre en todos los sentidos. Encima, la molestia del labio no dejaba de recordarme ese momento, fue horrible.

A penas dormí aquella noche, Vidia se quedó despierta a mi lado hasta que conseguí conciliar el sueño, y se lo agradecí al día siguiente. Me dolían un montón las piernas, echaba de menos el polvo de hada, pero tenía que seguir buscando a Tink, costara lo que costara.

Así que salimos las dos, de nuevo en su búsqueda. Seguimos preguntando por si alguien la había visto pero nada, su casa seguía igual y empezamos a plantearnos comunicárselo a los scouts.

No fue hasta al mediodía, que mis alas brillaron cerca de la entrada. Fui aleteando hacia ella, viendo como me evitó con la mirada.

·¡Tink!· tenía la ropa algo rasgada, y los pelos hechos un desastre. La abracé aliviándome una barbaridad ·¿Dónde demonios te habías metido...?·

"Lo siento... Hice una estupidez"

·Una no, un montón, ¿cómo se te ocurre desaparecer de esta forma? Me pasé toda la noche buscándote·

"Lo siento..."

·Vamos anda, te acompañaré a casa. Estás hecha un desastre· no dijo mucho más. Vidia también se mantuvo callada en el camino, el ambiente era extraño como poco y no sabía qué decir.

Llegamos a su casa y Tink nos detuvo en la entrada.

"No volveré a causaron más problemas... perdonadme" dijo, como si hubiera perdido el alma.

·Tink...· cerró la puerta y me quedé asombrada por su reacción. No podía dejarla así, me dolía verla así.

"Vámonos, será mejor dejarla sola"

·No... No· entré en su casa y Tink ni se inmutó, me miró con unos ojos vacíos que no reconocí, llenos de dolor y depresión ·¿Qué te ha pasado...?· dibujó una sonrisa espeluznante que me puso los pelos de punta..

"Nada" le quité la mano que puso Vidia encima de mi hombro de un manotazo y me acerqué a ella decidida, si mi hermana tenía un problema tenía que hacer lo que fuera para ayudarla.

·Venga Tink, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Quieres que me quede contigo? Si quieres podemos pasar el día juntas·

"No, ya no..." me dolió el pecho en ese momento, estaba realmente mal para que dijera que no. Sabía que quería estar conmigo y ahora más que nunca.

·Pues me da igual lo que digas, me quedaré contigo quieras o no. Vid, será mejor que vayas a casa, me encargaré de ella·

"¿Estás segura?"

·Sí, esto es algo entre ella y yo. No permitiré que haga otra estupidez· aún no sabía por qué se había ido de esa forma pero no quería que volviera a ocurrir.

"De acuerdo. Estaré en casa si necesitas algo"

·Gracias...· se fue dejándonos a solas y Tink siguió sin inmutarse ·¿Se puede sa-·  
"Ve con ella, aquí pierdes el tiempo" apreté los puños, no podía creer que me rechazara de esa forma.

·¿¡Pero cómo puedes decir eso!? ¿Qué te ha pasado?·

"Voy a preparar algo de comer, para mí sola"

·E-espera· la detuve a media vuelta, pero me apartó y siguió hacia la cocina ignorándome ·¡Tink! No pases de mí· no me quedó otra que seguirla ·¿Por qué pasas de mí? ¿Qué te he hecho?·

"Ya te lo he dicho, vete con tu novia y déjame en paz" la abracé de lado, fue como si estuviera abrazando a un saco inerte.

·Quiero que vuelvas a ser como antes, necesito que vuelvas a ser como antes... Tink... vamos...·

"No puedo hacer eso... lo siento"

·¿¡Por qué!?·

"No quiero hacerte daño"

·¡¿Qué tontería es esa?! Tú nunca me harías daño·

"Lo siento..."

·¡Deja de decir eso!·

"..."

·¿Pero qué te pasa...? ¿A qué viene todo esto? Dímelo·

"No quiero terminar de romper nuestra relación"

·Terminarás rompiéndola si sigues así·

"¡Entonces vete! ¡Vete de una vez!" gritó girándose hacia mí, haciéndome retroceder.

·No... No me iré por mucho que me grites. Quiero ayudarte y no me rendiré hasta conseguirlo·

"¿Es que no entiendes que no puedes ayudarme? Es un problema mío y tengo que solucionarlo a mí manera"

·¿Y huyendo de mí lo vas a solucionar?·

"¡Pues sí! Es la única opción... pasaré un tiempo sin verte"

·No voy a aceptar eso... no hasta que me digas cual es el problema·

"¿Quieres saber cuál es el problema?" dijo en tono desafiante.

·Pues sí·

"¿Quieres saberlo?"

·¡Que sí!·

"¡Mi problema es que desde que pienso en ti como algo más que mi hermana no puedo dejar de fantasear contigo! ¡Mi problema es que no puedo mirarte a la cara sin querer besarte y mi problema es que sé que eso nunca va a pasar por que prefieres estar con tu novia! ¡Ese es mi problema! ¿¡Contenta!?" me quedé totalmente en blanco. Se giró poniéndose a preparar la comida y seguí ahí parada, viendo como derramaba lágrimas "Vete por favor..."

Me puse a dar pasos hacia el comedor como si me llevara el viento, y me senté en el suelo, apoyada en la pared, asimilando lo que dijo. La escuchaba llorar de fondo y me quedé embobada mirando hacia la nada, pensando en alguna solución.

Pensé en ir a por Vidia, pero no quería dejarla sola. Pensé en darle lo que me pedía, pero no quería dejar a Vidia. Pensé en dejarle tiempo y espacio para que se aclarara, pero no quería que empeorara. Pensé en un montón de opciones y en ninguna salíamos todas ganando. Me pareció muy injusto encontrarme en esa situación.

Al cabo de unos minutos apareció Tink con algo de comida.

"¿Aún sigues aquí?" dijo como si no supiera. Ni siquiera me levanté. Me quedé ahí pensando hasta que terminó de comer, y cuando terminó, me puse de pie para encontrarme con ella.

·Tink. Mírame· lo hizo pero sólo un instante ·Mírame·

"¿Qué?"

·Voy a ayudarte con tu problema. No dejaré a Vidia pero pasaré más tiempo contigo y quiero que seas sincera a partir de ahora. Encontraremos la forma de echar esos pensamientos de tu cabeza pero lo haremos juntas ¿me oyes? No quiero que hagas nada de esto sola· la abracé al sentir que cedía sus emociones ·Todo saldrá bien, ya verás·

"Hm" me apartó un poco y me miró entristecida. Entonces, tras dudar, se acercó lentamente y dejé que me besara.

No duró. Mucho, pero fue tierno.

"Lo siento..."

·No lo sientas. ¿Cómo te sientes?·

"Mejor..."

·¿Necesitas alguna cosa?·

"Dormir..."

·Vamos· la llevé a su habitación y le preparé la cama mientras se quedaba en ropa interior. Se sentó en ella y suspiró.

"Lo siento... yo no quería eso"

·Deja de pedirme perdón y échate, te sentirás mejor cuando despiertes·

"¿Vas a quedarte conmigo?"

·Claro que sí·

"¿En la cama?"

·¿Quieres que duerma contigo?· afirmó con la cabeza. Me quité los zapatos y me hizo sitio para que cupiéramos las dos ·Hacía un montón que no dormíamos juntas·

"Sí..." nos pusimos cómodas y nos quedamos una delante de la otra, mirándonos sin decir nada, como hacíamos antes. Tink fue cerrando los ojos hasta que finalmente, cayó abatida por el sueño, agarrándome del vestido para que no me fuera.

Le acaricié el pelo mientras descansaba. Parecía que no había dormido mucho la noche anterior, pensé que hice bien en quedarme con ella, sentía que ella lo necesitaba.

·Yo también te echaba de menos...· supongo que no fui capaz de decírselo cuando estaba despierta.

Me quedé unos cuartos de hora con ella hasta que el hambre me obligó a preparar algo de comida. Hice de más para cuando Tink despertara, por si tendría hambre. Cuando volví a la habitación después de comer, sentí que me echaba en falta dentro de su sueño, y me metí en la cama para calmarla.

No sé como fui capaz de dejarla de lado con lo buena que ha sido siempre conmigo, con todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntas, y con lo mucho que nos queremos mutuamente.

Esa tranquilidad me ayudó a pensar, no podía dejar de mirar su adorable rostro mientras descansaba, y sin poderlo evitar, la besé.


	9. El primer día del resto de mi vida

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 9: El primer día del resto de mi vida.

* * *

 **[Peri]**

Me quedé dormitando con el tranquilo respirar de Tink, la cual volaba plácidamente por los rincones del universo de los sueños, sin cese alguno. No fue hasta que me di cuenta que atardecía cuando me desperecé y recorrí su cara lentamente con los dedos esperando despertarla. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al escuchar un leve gemido, mostrándome una expresión placentera cuanto menos, que culpable fue de mis desvaríos mentales, de mi aceleración corporal y cómo no, de mi excitación.

Perpleja me quedé al revolver mis pensamientos, confusos, que apuntaban a sus labios e intentaban desatar un peligroso sentimiento desconocido. «Esto no puede ser bueno» pensé. Mis nervios y respiración se agitaron cuando sus ojos conectaron con los míos, haciéndole surgir una sonrisa que pocos segundos duró, y que se perdió junto a su mirada. Sentí su sufrimiento por esa pasión prohibida como si fuera propia y entendí con más claridad los abrumadores senderos de sus problemas. ¿Habría alguna forma de deshacerse de esos deseos que residían en nuestros corazones?

·Tink… ¿te… te encuentras mejor?·

"Un poco…" respondió en un susurro. Entonces su rostro quedó oculto al darse la vuelta, alejándose de mí. Ansiaba su casi nostálgica sonrisa, sentía la necesidad de hacerla feliz y en aquél momento, nada me lo iba a impedir, ni si quiera la fidelidad de Vidia. De esa forma, me dejé llevar por mi alma y me acerqué a aquella temerosa Tink que huía de mí, para unirme a su espalda pasando mi brazo por su barriga desnuda. «Estoy aquí Tink, estoy contigo»

·No quiero que te sientas sola otra vez…, haré lo que haga falta para que vuelvas a ser como antes· la abracé cerrando los ojos, oliendo su aroma y sintiendo su cuerpo de una forma diferente, ofreciendo mi ayuda esperando convertirnos en una, hipnotizada por la lujuria.

"Lo siento…"

·Deja de decir eso…· llevada por mis impulsos, recorrí mi mano lentamente hasta alcanzar su pecho, privada únicamente por su sujetador. Nuestro fuego interior creció incontrolable en ese instante, pero Tink me apartó mi mano y se dio la vuelta extrañada, confundida por ese gesto.

"¿Peri?" sin duda, entendió el por qué nada más ver mi cara. Estaba acelerada, con la mirada nublada de deseo, y ella lo sabía "¿Qué… haces?" preguntó por precaución, descartando de primeras la posibilidad de que yo tuviera el mismo sentimiento oculto.

·N-nada…· me sentía como si hubiera caído en su trampa, una trampa de la cual no iba a poder salir nunca más, pero en ese momento reaccioné ·Nada, levantémonos anda· era demasiado peligroso seguir con ella, semidesnuda que estaba ·¿Tienes ham…bre…?· me detuvo cuando intenté levantarme al cogerme el antebrazo, pero me lo soltó casi como ardiera, por miedo a secuestrarme en esa cama.

"Perdona…" mi mente entró en batalla en ese momento para decidir si quedarme o hacer lo correcto y detener a mis demonios. Simplemente, me quedé a medias de espaldas a Tink, sin hacer ninguna de las dos cosas "¿Peri?" era tentador, demasiado, me rocé los labios con los dedos pensando en ella pero sólo con pensar en las consecuencias que traería dejarme llevar me bloqueaba. Sin ninguna duda, no podía hacerle eso a Vidia.

Finalmente salí de la habitación resoplando, agobiada y convenciéndome de que aquello no podía estar pasando, que estaba mal, que tenía que detenerlo, cuando de repente el pánico me inundó al sorprenderme con la repentina aparición de Vidia.

"Hey" mi corazón casi no lo soporta "perdona, no quería asustarte"

·¿Qué haces aquí?· dije en voz baja, con un sentimiento inaguantable de traición dentro de mí.

"Sólo quería saber cómo ibas. ¿A caso molesto? Estabais muy monas durmiendo juntitas" ese comentario no hizo más que ruborizarme "¿Y bien? ¿Se encuentra mejor?"

·S-sí… un poco, pero no va a ser fácil· «ni para ella, ni para mí» Entonces me dio un abrazo y me besó con uno de sus enternecidos besos.

"Confío en ti. Sé que harás lo mejor para todas" le di más vueltas a lo que dijo más de lo que era necesario. Me obsesioné con la idea de que ella sospechaba algo e intenté ocultarlo a toda costa.

·Volveremos a estar juntas, te lo prometo· esas palabras no eran precisamente las más adecuadas, e hicieron confundirla un poco, pero inmediatamente cambió de tema.

"¿Aún sigue durmiendo?"

·No, ya está despierta, supongo que estará haciendo el vago. Necesita unos días de vacaciones· expliqué, como si fuera ese el motivo de su comportamiento.

"Me lo temía… ¿Entonces te va bien que me quede? Me aburro un montón sin ti, y yo también quiero ayudarla…"

·Sí… sí, claro· no podía responder otra cosa pese a que hubiera preferido quedarme un tiempo más con Tink a solas.

Volví a la habitación dando media vuelta, incapaz de sentirme cómoda al lado de Vidia, y vi a Tink hecha una bolita tapada hasta las orejas. Me hacía una idea de qué pensaba, ahora que mi novia estaba en su casa también.

Me subí a la cama tras pensarlo un momento y gateé hasta ponerme encima de ella, en busca de su cara.

·Tink, vamos levanta·

"No…"

·No me obligues a levantarte a cosquillas·

"No… no lo hagas, por favor" su tono de voz confirmaban su llanto apagado, su tristeza y su frustración por no poder calmar a su fuego interior.

·¿Y a cambio de un beso?· le susurré al oído. Lo estaba deseando, seguramente mucho más que yo, pero se negó. Vidia, que esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta, se fue hacia el comedor sin decir nada.

"¿Es que no entiendes que cuanto más cerca estoy de ti más ganas tengo de…" entonces, aprovechando que descubrió su rostro, posé la palma de mi mano en su mejilla para encararla y besarla suavemente. No fui capaz de conformarme con uno, y así, nos besamos y besamos llevadas por nuestra pasión compartida.

No nos detuvimos hasta que escuchamos a Vidia acercarse, y entonces, Tink se apresuró en vestirse y levantarse, con esa sonrisa que tanto ansiaba.

·Vamos…· Tink fue tras de mí y sentí como mi novia me analizaba con la mirada. Con lo astuta que es, estaría sospechando algo como poco. Resoplé de nuevo, no podía seguir así si quería mantener mi relación con ella pero por otra parte me atraía la nueva relación que estaba por surgir con mi hermana.

"Sentaros, traeré algo para merendar" dijo Vidia, yéndose hacia la cocina. Al tomar asiento, Tink y yo nos pusimos a comunicar con miradas, como solíamos hacer de vez en cuando. Estaba más que preocupada por mi novia y yo no sabía qué hacer. La situación no podía ser más delicada.

Tan delicada era, que Vidia no tardó en romperla. Al traer unos bollos y zumo para beber, se sentó con nosotras y no se cortó ni un pelo.

"Ahora que las dos os enrolláis, ¿en qué situación estoy Peri?" nos quedamos heladas. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue negarlo.

·No digas tonterías, nosotras no-·  
"Oh, venga, no me vengas con gilipolleces que no soy tonta. Conozco demasiado tus labios como para saber que no usas el mismo pintalabios que Tink" odio cuando Vidia se enfada. No suele pasar nunca, pero cuando pasa, da realmente miedo.

Miré a Tink de reojo y la vi agachando la cabeza, casi poniéndose a llorar. Tenía que hacer lo que fuera para defenderla, para defendernos.

·Vale, sí, nos hemos besado· empecé ·ella lo necesitaba, me necesitaba a mí, sólo quería un poco de cariño y que estuvieran por ella, pero eso es todo. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que lo nuestro podría llegar a algo?· fue un poco brusco, pero pensé que podría funcionar.

"Me da igual lo que pase entre vosotras, yo quiero que me digas qué va a pasar con nosotras. Odio dejarte a solas y aún más cuando ésta de aquí quiere enrollarse contigo" me dolió que la llamara de esa forma.

·Pues mira, no sé qué va a pasar con nosotras ¿vale? Pero si sigues comportándote así ya te puedes ir haciéndote una idea·

"¿Pero tú te estás oyendo? O sea, ¿me estás poniendo los cuernos en mi puta cara y esperas que me lo tome con calma? No Peri, eso sí que no. Exijo que me digas ahora mismo lo que tienes pensado hacer" la atención se centró en mí en ese momento. Era una imposible elección entre Tink y Vidia, que nunca pensé que tendría que afrontar "¡Vamos!" gritó golpeando a la mesa, casi asustándome.

Enmudecí tratando de buscar una respuesta acertada inexistente. Fue Tink la que se encargó de romper el silencio.

"No te preocupes Vidia…" me arrepentí de haberme quedado callada "no voy a molestar a tu novia nunca más si eso es lo que quieres. La tendrás toda para ti, pero que sepas que si no es feliz contigo será por tu culpa" se levantó de golpe y se largó de su casa sin más, sin dejarnos tiempo de reaccionar.

Sentí como se me desgarraba mi corazón, sufrí ese dolor intenso en mi pecho sabiendo que estaba perdiéndola, y entonces, lo exterioricé.

·¡VE A POR ELLA! **¡YA!** · supongo que en ese momento tomé mi decisión. No iba a poder vivir una vida sin ella, aquello no podría denominarse vida.

Vidia se largó corriendo a por ella y me quedé en la mesa, odiando todo lo que se puede odiar, deseando que volvieran de una pieza.

Tardaron unos cinco minutos en volver. Vidia la estaba llevando medio a rastras, y Tink, llorando, le sangraba la nariz.

·¿¡Qué has hecho!?·

"Se lo ha buscado, no me eches la culpa" dejé mi enfado hacia ella para después y me centré en Tink.

·¿Te encuentras bien?· asintió con la cabeza y me la llevé al baño. Esa herida parecía de un puñetazo ·¿Qué ha pasado?·

"Vidia… se ha ido"

·¿Qué?· corrí hacia el comedor y no la vi ·¡Vidia!· tampoco la vi cuando miré fuera de casa.

"Dijo que fuéramos felices juntas, que así es como debería ser"

·¿En serio…?·

"Sí… me pegó al llevarle la contraria"

·¿Entonces…?· me llevó dentro de casa y me abrazó volviendo a ser ella misma.

"Entonces podremos estar juntas, incluso más que antes, y me duele la nariz" sentí una tristeza inmensa por Vidia, pero ella es así, hace todo lo posible para que las demás sean felices aunque salga perdiendo, aunque tenga que arriesgar su vida para acabar con un enorme tornado.

·Vamos a curarte eso anda…· la cogí de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos, y nos fuimos al baño otra vez ·Siéntate en el váter· cogí una toallita para secarle la sangre y fui a por un poco de algodón para detenerle la hemorragia. Entonces escarché un poco de agua en forma de cubitos y los puse en una toallita para aplicarle frío en la zona. Me arrodillé para ver la herida de cerca y terminé usando mi propia mano para curarla al ver que era más efectivo.

"Perdona por pegarte ayer… no quería hacerte daño…"

·No te preocupes, no fue nada·

"Aún tienes el labio un poco hinchado"

·No, que va·

"Sí…" me fijé en su mirada y se me hizo difícil contenerme.

·¿Qué crees que pasará con Vidia?·

"Conociéndola, seguirá su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, recordando los buenos momentos que pasasteis juntas. Seguiréis siendo amigas, de eso estoy segura"

·Eso espero… Será mejor que te tumbes en el sofá para que te deje de sangrar la nariz·

"Vale" se levantó y se fue a la habitación, tumbándose en la cama.

·Tú nunca me haces caso ¿no?·

"¿No has dicho que me tumbe en la cama contigo? Yo he oído eso" sonreí y fui directa a sus labios para proclamar mi amor por ella. Me arrepentí de no haber probado de hacer algo así antes, era simplemente perfecto.

Nos besamos y besamos como si tuviéramos toda la eternidad para nosotras solas. Me hice fan de sus labios y seguidora de sus latidos, aprendiz de su tacto y dictadora de sus gemidos.

Comprendí muchos de sus sentimientos, pensé que todo eso vino de aquella vez que nos besamos en Pixie Hollow, justo antes de que apareciera aquél tsunami. Si tan sólo le hubiera prestado más atención, me habría dado cuenta de ese pedacito de paraíso en el que estamos ahora.

Tink estaba dispuesta y preparada para seguir y lo demostraba recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo. Cuando se paseó por mi entrepierna, la miré a los ojos y nos echamos a reír. Nos empezamos a desnudar a la vez como si fuera una competición y al terminar fundimos nuestros cuerpos por primera vez, estando más juntas que nunca, piel con piel, sintiendo cada parte de nosotras.

Nuestro fuego interior finalmente se propagó por todo nuestro ser, nos volvimos locas mordisqueándonos, lamiéndonos y besándonos sin control. Tink fue la primera en asaltar mi vagina para masturbarme, y me entregué plenamente a ella, sintiendo que sus dedos estaban recubiertos de dulce placer. Yo no me quedé atrás y mientras nos besábamos, nos tocábamos mutuamente en nuestras zonas más íntimas para hacernos gemir.

El calor se hizo presenten en aquella cama, donde no paramos ni un solo momento para descansar. Tink era pura pasión contenida que me hacía tiritar las alas. Me llevé unos cuantos arañazos por su parte, su forma de devorarme no se parecía en la delicadeza con la que me trataba Vidia. Tink me hacía vibrar, me reclamaba y necesitaba como el aire para respirar, y eso me excitaba una barbaridad.

Tras unos exhaustivos minutos, me puse del revés para lamerle la vagina y darnos placer mutuo, usando nuestras bocas y dedos para saborear nuestro más dulce néctar. Esa fue, tras desgastar mis labios, la primera vez que me vine a la vez con otra hada. Fue maravilloso, llegando al clímax juntas, como si nuestros cuerpos estuvieran conectados. Pero nuestras ganas no terminaron ahí, y seguimos jugueteando con nuestros cuerpos haciéndonos cosquillas y encontrando mil formas de darnos placer.

Creo que nunca me había reído tanto con ella. Bueno, quizás un par o tres de veces, pero no tuvo nada que ver con aquello. Sin darnos cuenta, ya se había hecho muy tarde y empezamos a tener hambre.

·Señora pelos locos, creo que tenemos que cenar·

"¿Ya? Quiero quedarme un rato más jugando contigo~"

·Llevas como media hora jugueteando con mis pezones, ¿es que nunca te vas a cansar?·

"¿De ti? nunca" y se puso a lamérmelos de nuevo. No es que no me gustara pero es que tenía una sobredosis de placer que no sabía qué hacer con ella. Encima, como le gustaba hacerme gemir, me estuvo dando caña sin parar. Necesitaba un respiro, aunque lo cierto es que no quería que parara.

·Ahora verás· la cogí de la cintura y la tumbé en la cama para contraatacar, besándola y pellizcándole los pezones ·Hoy voy a cenar un delicioso plato de Tink·

"Pues espero que tengas mucha hambre" seguimos besándonos y besándonos sin fin. Volvimos a darnos placer de nuevo antes de cenar uniendo nuestras vaginas y restregándolas con ganas.

No cenamos demasiado, comimos algo rápidamente y volvimos a meternos en la cama para seguir llevando nuestro amor al límite. Nos unimos tantas veces que hubo un momento en el que no sabía cuál de los dos era mi cuerpo. No hace falta decir que terminamos completamente exhaustas, y aún estando agotadas, seguimos dándonos placer. Fue tremendamente maravilloso, algo que dudo que muchas hadas hayan vivido hasta la fecha.

A media noche, sin saber si quiera que me había quedado dormida, me puse a besarla y volvimos a enrollarnos durante algo más de una hora. Lo bueno es que tuve que decirle que parara por que no me aguantaba el sueño, y por la mañana fue ella quien me despertó con un agradable beso.

Ese día, a Tink le echaron una buena bronca por no haberse presentado a trabajar últimamente, pero le descontaron días de vacaciones y todo quedó resuelto. Fue genial haber empezado esa relación con Tink, y lo mejor de todo, es que nadie se sorprendió demasiado cuando lo nuestro salió a la luz. Aquél invierno fue el primero de muchos que pasaría al lado de mi hermana, unidas como nunca, unidas para siempre.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

«Asco de vida… ¿Porqué parece que todo el mundo es feliz menos yo? Vale que el hecho de romper con Peri me haya afectado, pero es que ya hace más de un mes de eso, ¿porqué me siento tan vacía…?»


	10. De vuelta

**Disclamer:** Los personajes de Tinkerbell que aparecen en las películas, libros no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Disney.

 **Viento**

Capítulo 10: De vuelta.

* * *

 **[Vidia]**

Tres meses has pasado desde aquella desgracia. Un grupo de scouts volvieron a Pixie Hollow hace unas semanas, y desde entonces, nos van llamando en pequeños grupos para variedad de cosas. Milori se lo tomó en serio marcándose el objetivo de traer a las hadas de vuelta en menos de seis meses. No es que fuera del todo imposible, pero iba a traer muchísimo trabajo reconstruirlo todo.

Cada semana nos daban un informe de la situación actual y parecía que ya no íbamos a correr peligro en Pixie Hollow, o al menos eso dijeron. En realidad tenía ganas de volver, me gustaba dar vueltas por Tierra Firme ahora que teníamos polvo de hada, pero ya empezaba a conocerme toda la zona y cada vez tenía que ir más lejos para encontrar nuevos lugares.

Fue al atardecer, cuando volvía a casa para descansar, cuando vi que tenía una carta en el suelo. En resumidas cuentas, ponía que en dos días tendría que ir con el siguiente grupo de expedición con una lista de once hadas las cuales apenas conocía. Intenté tomármelo lo mejor posible ya que eran cinco días al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Me tomé el día siguiente para descansar, quería empezar con buen pié al menos. No les dije nada a Tink ni mucho menos a Peri, esperaba que ni se dieran cuenta que me había ido, pero al parecer se enteraron de alguna forma y por la tarde se presentaron en casa. Fue más agotador de lo que esperaba, a veces soportarlas a todas es un poco duro, pero por suerte se fueron temprano para dejarme descansar.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aún recuerdo esos maravillosos días en los que Peri y yo éramos novias. Fueron quizás los mejores días de mi vida, y tenía claro que no volvería a tener la suerte de encontrarme con alguien tan maravillosa como ella a quien pudiera gustarle. No hay muchas hadas que sean lesbianas por desgracia, y las pocas que hay, ya están entretenidas.

Esa noche me quedé dormida pensando en cómo estaría nuestro antiguo hogar. Se rumoreaba que había algunas casas, que estaba creciendo un buen árbol de polvo de hada, y que la temperatura volvió a ser la misma en cada una de las estaciones.

Me desperté con mi habitual rutina diaria y me dirigí hacia el árbol de polvo de hada, donde nos citaron, diez minutos antes de lo acordado. Me fastidió no haber llegado en punto, tener que esperar a que las demás llegaran viendo como hablaban entre ellas como si se conocieran de toda la vida me incomodaba. Además, con lo temprano que era, ninguna de mis amigas se presentó para despedirse, y parecía que me estaba quedando sola.

Yo era la única hada de vuelo veloz, había cuatro scouts, un tintineador, tres hadas de jardín, un duende de los animales y dos hadas del agua. No conocía a ninguno de ellos, es que ni siquiera de vista, no tenía ni idea de cómo se llamaban y eso me puso de los nervios. Con el tiempo que llevo aquí, sería casi de mal educación preguntarles por su nombre.

No fue el mejor de los comienzos que digamos y por si fuera poco, Milori llegó tarde. Nos informó un poco de la situación, nos dio cuatro instrucciones antes de ponernos en marcha.

Me mataba el ritmo que llevaban todos, no podían ir más lentos. Seguro que si estuviera con una de mis compañeras ya hubiéramos llegado.

El eterno viaje empeoró cuando las hadas de jardín se acercaron para molestarme, en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero molestándome al fin y al cabo. Sabían quién era por aquello del tornado pero de poco más me conocían y logré deshacerme de ella cortándolas siendo fría y un poco borde. Yo no soy de las que alardean de sus proezas, simplemente hice lo que tenía que hacer, cuando lo tuve que hacer.

Cuando al fin, pensando que la isla había desaparecido y no llegaríamos nunca, la vimos en la lejanía, aceleramos el aleteo y llegamos rápidamente. Cierto era que estaba mejor que la última vez que lo vi, obviamente, pero no era habitable ni mucho menos.

Nos dirigimos a unas casas que estaban en un rincón cerca del árbol de polvo de hada, el cual aún estaba en crecimiento, y Milori nos dijo que hiciéramos grupos de tres para las habitaciones.

Las hadas de jardín lo tuvieron fácil, las hadas del agua se juntaron con el duende de los animales, dos de los scouts se fueron con el tintineador y no me quedó otra que unirme al resto de scouts, un hada y un duende.

"Hola Vidia, soy Baden, supongo que no nos conocíamos..." hizo algo extraño con la cara, no quise pensar que se me estaba insinuando.

·Buenas...· ni le di la mano, lo único que quería entonces era que pasara el tiempo rápido y volver cuanto antes al campamento.

"Has estado muy callada, ¿no querías venir?" dirigí la mirada hacia ella y me quedé sin habla. No me había fijado hasta ahora de lo bella que era. Su dorado, fino, y liso pelo dorado, recogido con una elegante coleta, su rostro claro y determinado, que contrastaba con la ternura de sus azulados ojos, sus labios, sus pe- "¿Hola?" todo aquello, me hizo quedarme embobada.

·S-sí, no, e-eso...· no sé ni lo que dije, pero fue un desastre, no podía quedar más el ridículo.

"Bueno... Las demás ya están entrando..." entramos, yo la última, a esa pequeña casa, que disponía de dos literas, el baño y poco más que una ventana. Dejé mi mochila al lado de una de las literas, en el suelo.

"Me pido debajo" dijo Baden estirándose en la otra litera.

"Supongo que me tendré que poner arriba"

·Oh, no, quédate debajo si quieres·

"No importa"

·Insisto· me miró un instante, y con una sonrisa, pasó de mí y subió. Me senté en la cama y vi a ese duende guiñándome el ojo. Me tumbé de cara a la pared para ignorarlo y conseguí que me dejara en paz. No pude quitarme la imagen de su rostro de mi cabeza y empecé a desvariar pensando en un ella y yo. Tenía que bloquear esos pensamientos.

"Voy a dar un aleteo por ahí, ¿te apuntas Chase?" abrí los ojos de golpe al escuchar su nombre. Era ella la popular arquero que está en el grupo punta de scouts. Había oído hablar de ella, pero no sabía que era ella.

"Claro, ¿te vienes?" me preguntó al bajar de la litera.

·E-estoy cansada... id vosotros·

"Vale... pues nada, hasta luego" sentí un tremendo alivio cuando se fueron. Me quedé en la cama pensando en lo estúpido que era pensar en mil hipotéticos Chase y yo, casi seguro que tendría novio y en el caso de que no, seguro que no le gustaban las hadas de la misma forma que me gustan a mí. Algo me decía que iban a ser unos días muy largos.

Aproveché que no estaban para darme una ducha tranquilizante. Me sentó de maravilla. Casi me quedo dormida en la cama después de esto, cuando escuché el silbato que anunciaba la cena. Me extrañó que aún no hubieran vuelto, pero no me preocupé demasiado por ellos, por ahí no habían ni halcones. Me uní con los demás y los vi con los otros scouts. Me sentí rechazada sin saber por qué, eran sus amigos después de todo, yo no tenía nada que hacer con ellos.

Aún así, cuando fuimos al comedor que había en la casa central, Chase se me acercó para que fuera con ellas. No pude decirle que no. Seguí a su lado y nos sentamos juntas durante la cena, en esa larga mesa ocupada parcialmente.

Escuché sus conversaciones sin interrumpir, para no molestar, analizando todo lo que decía, su comportamiento y su forma de ser. Me hizo reír unas cuantas veces con sus cortantes y ligeramente crueles comentarios, y me miró de reojo en un par de ocasiones.

Después de hablar un poco más después de comer, nos fuimos de las primeras para descansar responsablemente. Fue una suerte porque estuve a punto de irme yo sola. Al volver a la casa, Baden se hizo con el baño al darse una ducha, y me quedé a solas con Chase, que estaba en la cama de encima.

"Vidia. No eres muy habladora ¿no?" dijo, casi sorprendiéndome, sacando la cabeza desde arriba, con su pelo cayendo del revés.

·N-no, bueno...· me ponía preocupadamente nerviosa cuando hablaba con ella, y no podía evitarlo, era encantadora.

"Ya quieres volver al campamento ¿verdad?"

·Un poco...· entonces su cabeza se escondió y se bajó de un salto ágilmente, obligándome a incorporarme apoyando mis codos en la cama.

"Eso es porque te aburres, ¿quieres jugar a algo? Llevo cartas en la mochila" una lástima que el juego que tenía en mente no se parecía nada al suyo.

·No me apetece, juega con tu amigo si quieres·

"Vaya... qué sosa eres" eso me dolió como si fuera una puñalada y me lo tenía merecido, pero no quería acercarme demasiado a ella porque en pocos días tendríamos que separarnos y no quería hacer ninguna estupidez. Volví a estirarme en la cama y cerré los ojos para ausentarme.

Tras unos minutos, Chase relevó a Baden y me hice totalmente la dormida para ignorarlo.

"Vidia... ¿Estás despierta? Vidia" ni caso. Ya era tarde por lo que podría estar durmiendo perfectamente. Pasaron unos veinte minutos de tranquilo silencio, escuchando únicamente el apagado sonido de la ducha, hasta que salió ella "Wow, ¿este es tu pijama? No me lo esperaba" dijo en voz baja. Mi cuerpo dio un impulso causado por la curiosidad.

"¿Qué? Que sea una scout no significa que no pueda llevar un pijama bonito"

"Parece que se lo hayas robado a un hada de jardín"

"Cállate" no pude aguantar más y abrí un poco los ojos, viendo justamente como subía la escalera. Por lo poco que pude ver, me pareció que llevaba un ligero vestido de seda que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, de color blanco con los bordes rojos. El siguiente día tendría que levantarme temprano para verla, y a ser posible, estando dormida "Buenas noches Baden"

"Buenas noches" y así, conseguí tranquilidad total para pensar en mis cosas e intentar no pensar en otras. Daba un poco de grima y todo el hecho de estar en una isla tan grande sin animales y sin apenas hadas.

Al día siguiente, me desperté la última. Es que incluso ya estaban vestidos y listos para irse cuando me despertaron, me dio mucha rabia.

"Vamos, levanta o llegarás tarde" dijo Chase. Apenas me estaba despertando y se fueron sin mí. Ya me podrían haber avisado antes.

* * *

 **[Chase]**

Desperté, más temprano de lo que debería, quizás por todas las inquietudes que corrían por mi mente, y bajé de la cama sin hacer ruido para ver como dormía. Me quedé unos buenos minutos recorriéndola con la mirada, deseando que los rumores sobre que ella era lesbiana fueran ciertos.

Hice que Baden se levantara para hablar con él a solas, con lo que nos vestimos y nos preparamos para salir. Le acaricié la nuca antes de irnos para que despertara.

·Vamos, levanta o llegarás tarde· y luego, nos fuimos a dar un paseo para hablar a solas.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?" preguntó con un aire cansino.

·Tengo que estar segura, pregúntaselo por mí porfa·

"Ya te dije que no, si quieres saberlo hazlo tú misma"

·Pero contigo será más fácil. Insinúate a ella o algo así, lo que sea·

"Vale pero ¿y si tiene novia? ¿Qué harás entonces?"

·Entonces no tendré ninguna oportunidad... Pero eso no lo sabemos aún·

"Con lo determinante que eres para algunas cosas, no entiendo como no puedes preguntarle algo tan sencillo... Pregúntale si tiene novio y punto, no es tan difícil"

·Si no es tan difícil hazlo tú·

"Y dale... Está bien, lo haré, pero después de eso me dejas en paz"

·Hecho· le di un beso en la mejilla como recompensa y nos fuimos hacia el comedor. Al acercarnos, vimos a Vidia saliendo de la entrada ·Vale, cuando desayunemos se lo preguntas· dije en voz baja.

"Que sí..." nos acercamos a ella y no parecía tener muy buena cara "Buenas... Qué rápido te has levantado" comentó Baden.

"Alguien me dijo que iba a llegar tarde si no" dijo mirándome de reojo.

·Ah, sí... hehe, pensé que era más tarde. ¿Entramos?· fuimos a sentarnos en un rincón de la mesa para hablar. Esperaba que Vidia fuera más participativa, pero terminamos hablando de cosas del trabajo sin más remedo hasta que le envié una mirada a Baden.

"Bueno y... Vidia, ¿qué tal llevas tu estancia hasta ahora? No irás a cambiarte de habitación ¿no?" no sé por qué preguntó algo así, pero esperaba un no por respuesta.

"No... estoy bien" me alivió escuchar eso, pero nos quedamos todos en silencio, sin saber cómo seguir la conversación "¿Por qué iba a cambiarme de habitación?"

"No sé, pareces incómoda aquí, con nosotros" en eso tenía razón, era como si se encerrara a sí misma a nuestro lado.

·No os preocupéis, estoy bien· miré a Baden y le di una golpe con la pierna para que terminara de rematar el trabajo.

"Am... y... ¿sales con alguien? No es que me esté insinuando ni nada... es sólo por hablar de algo" no era lo mejor que podría decir, pero sirvió.

·Ya... pues no, no salgo con nadie· me sorprendió más de lo que debería ·pero te adelanto que no tienes posibilidades conmigo· por desgracia no me aclaró muy bien su orientación sexual.

·¿Y eso?· pregunté ansiosa.

"No es mi tipo" esa respuesta no aclaraba nada, pero supuse que si fuera lesbiana lo diría, sería una forma muy elegante de rechazarlo.

"Aha..." y el silencio volvió a flotar por la mesa hasta que me puse a hablar de nuevo con Baden de nuestras cosas, dejando a Vidia un poco de lado.

Las hadas siguieron llegando y se nos unieron los demás scouts. Al cabo de unos minutos, nos trajeron un buffet libre de cosillas para comer a nuestro antojo en la otra mesa. Todos fueron de golpe a por la comida pero me di cuenta de que Vidia se había quedado en la mesa.

Me acerqué a ella porque me pareció de lo más extraño.

·¿No vas a comer?·

"Esperaré a que haya más espacio para coger cosas"

·Am... ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? Los pastelitos de miel van a volar·

"No te preocupes"

·¿Porqué siempre dices eso? Pues claro que me preocupo, eres mi compañera de habitación...· suspiré al no obtener respuesta y me fui con los demás. ¿Podría ser que prefiriera quedarse sola antes de estar con nosotros? Era muy extraño.

Cuando volvimos con la comida, la vi levantarse. Me giré un par de veces para no perderla de vista y cuando vi que se acercaba, hice como si nada, haciéndole espacio. Los segundos pasaron y Vidia no llegó, por lo que me di la vuelta pero no estaba.

"Está allí" me dijo mi compañero, haciéndome un gesto con la cabeza. Aluciné, se había sentado en un rincón alejado de todos, no podía permitírselo.

Me levanté decidida para hablar con ella de su comportamiento. No podía ser que la Vidia que todos creíamos conocer fuera ella.

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

·Desayunar· sonó muy cortante, y ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada. Sin duda, nos estaba evitando y necesitaba que saber por qué.

"¿No me digas? Y yo que pensaba que sólo estabas ingiriendo comida... Ahora en serio, ¿por qué no vuelves con nosotras? ¿Tienes algún problema?" pregunté agachándome para ponerme a su altura.

·Estoy bien aquí, no quiero molestaros·

"¿Molestarnos? Pero si haces justamente lo contrario..." no dijo nada más. Suspiré e insistí una última vez "Vuelve a tu sitio por favor, no quiero que te sientes aquí tan sola"

·No te preocupes por mí...· dijo pausadamente, sin quitar la vista de su comida. Estaba segura de que algo le pasaba, algún problema corría por su mente y quería ayudarla.

"Bueno... de acuerdo..." volví a mi sitio y me puse a pensar en qué podría provocar ese comportamiento. Pese a descartar la pequeña probabilidad de que le gustaran las hadas, ocupaba mis pensamientos, desde que nos conocimos en persona el día anterior, sentí que podríamos llevarnos bien pero por alguna razón, estaba muy cerrada y apenas hablaba.

Claro que había la posibilidad de que siempre fuera así, pero no me cuadraba con lo que había escuchado de ella hasta ahora, era como si no fuera la Vidia que esperaba.

"No te ralles Chase, si prefiere estar sola es su problema. Déjala tranquila" pero sí que me rallé, y mucho. Milori nos terminó de detallar nuestro trabajo después del desayuno y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Me pasé la mañana pensando en cómo ayudarla con el problema que tenía, fuera cual fuera.

Al mediodía, comimos todos juntos de nuevo, y de nuevo, Vidia se arrinconó. Fui a hablar con ella, parecía más desmotivada que nunca.

·¿Cómo ha ido la mañana? Pareces cansada· empecé, sentándome a su lado.

"No es nada, sólo he dado un par de vueltas por aquí" contestó sin dirigirse a mí.

·¿Sí? ¿Y qué has hecho?· dije para darle conversación.

"Limpiar el terreno en general, nada del otro mundo. ¿Qué quieres?" me cortó fríamente cambiando el ambiente de golpe.

·¿Cómo que qué quiero…?·

"¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? Ya no sé qué hacer para que pases de mí"

·Pero es que yo no quiero pasar de ti, ¿qué tontería es esa? Quiero que seamos amigas·

"Amigas... Lo siento pero no puedo darte lo que quieres"

·¿Por qué? ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Me tienes cansada con tus incógnitas·

"Entonces déjame, olvídame y me harás la vida más fácil" se fregó la cara y me miró, al fin. No sabía por qué, pero había algo que le impedía estar con nosotras "No me obligues a cambiar de habitación..."

·Pues mira, si quieres hacerlo hazlo, me da igual. Sólo quería conocerte un poco...· me levanté y me quedé de pie, de espaldas a ella. La escuché resoplar y me fui a mi sitio, algo deprimida por cómo había terminado todo.

"¿Cómo ha ido?"

·Déjame, no quiero hablar del tema·

"Si no quiere ser tu amiga no puedes obligarla"

·Pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién no quiere tener amigos?·

"No creo que ese sea el problema, sin duda algo le pasa, o le ha pasado, y necesita estar sola"

·Pues qué bien...· me olvidé un poco de ella y comí sin darle demasiadas vueltas. Cuando terminamos, después de hablar un poco, nos fuimos a las habitaciones para descansar un poco, antes de volver a nuestras labores.

Allí, nos encontramos a Vidia echándose una siesta. Pasé de ella, o al menos esa era mi intención. Antes de subir a mi cama, me quedé observándola. Se me clavó una estaca al corazón cuando vi correr una lágrima por su nariz.

·Baden· le avisé en voz baja ·está llorando...·

"Hm... ves como le pasaba algo..."

·Voy a despertarla·

"No, no la molestes"

·Quizá esté teniendo una pesadilla o algo·

"No tienes remedio…" me acerqué a ella subiendo un poco en su cama y le sequé esa lágrima que lloró su corazón.

·Vidia...· entonces empezó a moverse, dirigiendo sus manos hacia mí.

"Pe...ri..." consiguió agarrarme en sueño e insistí.

·Vidia despierta· abrió un poco los ojos y me agarró de la ropa para acercarse a mí, hasta que despertó y se apartó de golpe, con un susto de muerte.

"¿Q-qqué haces?"

·Eso me pregunto yo... Estabas llorando mientras dormías· se frotó los ojos y desvió su mirada.

"..."

·¿Quién es Peri?· casi pega un salto cuando lo pregunté.

"N-nadie, vete" se volvió a tumbar dándome la espalda y desistí.

·De acuerdo... pero creo que te ayudaría que me contaras tus problemas· subí a la cama y pensé en quién podría ser Peri. Me sonaba ese nombre, pero no me acordaba de qué.

Tras unos minutos, me vino un flash y recordé que la hermana de la más caótica tintineadora se llamaba Periwinkle, pero ese diminutivo también podría ser de otro nombre.

Bajé mi cabeza para verla y vi que estaba despierta, mirando al techo, con su brazo por encima de su frente.

·¿Qué pasó con Periwinkle?· me arriesgué un poco, pero al parecer acerté.

"¿La conoces?"

·Un poco·

"Entonces no lo sabes" luego caí en la cuenta que los rumores que corrían sobre que era lesbiana podría tener algo que ver.

·¿Erais... más que amigas?·

"Déjame"

·¿Eso es un sí?· dije emocionada, pero no se lo tomó muy bien. Se levantó mosqueada y empezó a recoger sus cosas ·¿Qué haces?· pregunté casi asustada.

"Me largo, no puedo más"

·¡No! ¿Por qué?·

"¡Quiero estar tranquila ¿vale?! Y tú no me ayudas"

·Porque no me dejas ayudarte, si me dejaras-  
"No necesito tu ayuda"

·Pero si hablaras un poco más sabrías que yo también soy-·  
"¿Es que no vas a callar nunca?"

Le agarré su mochila y nos congelamos cuando conectamos nuestras miradas. Fue como cuando nos conocimos el día anterior, esos ojos querían amor y yo podría curar sus heridas.

·No te vayas por favor· titubeó un pequeño momento hasta que se hizo con su mochila y se largó. Quise irme con ella pues creía que podía hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero mi compañero me detuvo.

"Déjala ir, no seas pesada"

·¿Pero tú lo has visto?·

"Sí, y debes dejarla ir, necesita estar sola"

·También le gustas las hadas...·

"Y seguramente aún quiera estar con esa tal Peri. Dale tiempo"

·Ya... Necesitamos saberlo todo sobre Periwinkle, vamos·

"¿Vamos?"

·Sí, vamos, preguntaremos a los demás sobre ella· y así, aprovechamos que los demás estaban en sus habitaciones para conseguir información, como buenos scouts que somos. Fue más exitoso de lo que esperaba, casi la mitad de hadas sabían algo de ella, y es que era de esperar que las únicas hermanas que actualmente vivían en nuestra comunidad fueran conocidas.

De allí, confirmamos que Vidia había salido con ella, hará unos tres meses, y que aunque suene a locura, la dejó por su propia hermana, Tinkerbell.

Con todo eso y a poco tiempo de tener que volver a nuestras labores, nos pusimos a buscar a Vidia y, por si a caso, a Milori. No nos costó mucho encontrar al duende de la escarcha, y preguntamos por ella, pero nos dijo que no había hablado con ella, aún.

Seguimos buscándola hasta que llegó la hora sin resultado, y finalmente nos dimos por vencidos, volviendo a nuestra habitación. Para nuestra grata sorpresa, allí en su cama vimos su mochila reposar.

·¿No se ha ido...?·

"Vaya... Sea como sea, tenemos que irnos ya o llegaremos tarde"

·Sí...· me confundió bastante, quería hablar con ella cuanto antes pero seguramente estaría en algún rincón de Pixie Hollow danzando con el viento.

Así que, sin más remedio, salimos de nuevo para seguir con nuestro trabajo.

No fue hasta bien pasada la tarde, cuando la vi recorrer rápidamente la zona en la que estábamos, pero no sirvió de nada llamarla. Al atardecer, una vez llegado el momento de descansar, volví rápidamente a la habitación por si había vuelto, y allí estaba, dándose una ducha.

·¿Vidia?· intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada, como era de esperar ·¿Estás ahí?· el agua cedió un momento, pero volvió a correr de nuevo, ignorándome. No podía ser nadie más que ella ·Sé lo que pasó con Peri, y lo siento mucho, siento que te haya afectado la rotura...· pero seguí sin respuesta.

Decidí dejarla en paz y luego entró Baden.

"Anda, ¿se está duchando?"

·Sí... pero parece que no tiene muchas ganas de hablar·

"Ya te lo he dicho, no puedes forzarla a hablar, lo hará cuando ella crea que sea el momento"

·Ya...· esperamos a que terminara en nuestras respectivas camas, ya que poco sitio había más para estar, y cuando salió nos quedamos observándola, viendo como pasaba de nosotros como si no estuviéramos, sin decir nada.

Mantuve mis ganas haciendo caso a Baden e hice como si nada, preparando mi ropa para ser la siguiente en ducharse. Bajé de la cama y, tras mirarla de reojo, fui al baño. Me hubiera gustado que ella también estuviera, tenía una gran curiosidad por verla desnuda y juguetear con ella, pero eso sería pedir mucho.

Cuando salí, los vi hablando como si nada, y al parecer estaban hablando de algo que no podía saber porque dejaron de hacerlo nada más aparecer.

·¿Qué? ¿De qué hablabais? · no obtuve respuesta ·¿O sea que puedes hablar con él pero conmigo no?· subí a mi cama frustrada más que enfadada, un poco harto de todo aquello, cuando de repente divisé su cara aparecer por el borde de la cama.

"Lo siento... No voy a cambiarme de habitación pero necesito que me des tiempo" me quedé a cuadros, eso sin duda había sido obra de Baden, pero no sabía de qué habían estado hablando. No me dio tiempo ni a responder cuando se ocultó, me dio mucha rabia.

Tras pensarlo un poco, salté de la cama y me llevé a Baden.

·¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?· dije arrastrándole fuera de la habitación ·¿Qué le has dicho?·

"Nada, fue ella quien empezó a hablar..."

·¿¡Qué te dijo!?·

"No mucho, me pidió disculpas por su estado, no está pasando un buen momento que digamos. Le dije que tenía que disculparse contigo más que conmigo, ya que se ha convertido en alguien importante para ti"

·¿Le dijiste eso? ¿Que es importante para mí? ¿Eres imbécil o qué?·

"¿Acaso no es verdad?" tuve que tragarme mis palabras.

·No vuelvas a hablar con ella sin que yo no esté ¿me oyes?·

"¿Sabías que dices muchas tonterías cuando estás colada por alguien?"

·Cállate· entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba la cena y esperamos a que saliera Vidia para ir con ella. No tardó, y fuimos al comedor sin más. Allí, la cogí de la mano para obligarla que se sentara con nosotros, y para mi sorpresa, me la agarró con fuerza consiguiendo mi propósito. Tenía las manos muy suaves, me hubiera gustado poder retenerla más tiempo ·¿Qué tal... el día?·

"Podría haber sido mejor" sonreí tontamente al recibir una simple respuesta suya.

·Te vi volar a toda velocidad... eres la más rápida de todas ¿no?·

"Eso dicen... ¿y tú?" creo que era la primera vez que me preguntaba algo.

·¿Yo?·

"Eres la mejor arquero de todas ¿no?"

·Eso dicen...· dije repitiendo su respuesta. En ese momento sentí que me había acercado un poquito a ella, y me hizo muy feliz.

"Escuchad..." empezó Baden "si queréis intimidad... ahí hay un rincón..." dijo señalando el sitio donde se sentó Vidia a la hora de comer, para fastidiar. Le lancé el cuchillo que tenía en la mesa y se hizo con él fácilmente.

·La próxima irá entre tus cejas, quedas advertido· cuando giré mi cabeza, vi su hermosa sonrisa que llevaba escondiendo tanto tiempo. Era la primera vez que la veía sonreír y me pareció una dulzura. Estaba de mejor humor.

Nos trajeron la cena poco después y nos pusimos a comer. Intenté no entrar en conversaciones de las cuales ella no pudiera participar, y se unió en un par de veces. Al fin parecía una más y no alguien que prefiere estar sola a estar con nosotras.

Fue una buena cena, con unos buenos postres y todo, y cuando nos quedamos hablando en la mesa, se me ocurrió algo al pensar en ella.

·¿Quieres que volvamos a la habitación?· supuse que querría más tranquilidad.

"¿Quieres tú?" sonreí, por supuesto que quería, estaríamos solas durante un buen rato y podríamos conocernos mejor.

·Vamos· nos fuimos con un malvado guiño de Baden y volví a hacerme con su mano por el camino ·¿Cómo tienes las manos tan suaves?·

"Las hadas del viento las tenemos así, es para poder sentir con precisión el aire y dominarlo con más facilidad"

·Vaya... Me gusta· al llegar, se sentó en su cama y yo me senté a su lado.

"¿Qué?" dijo al notar que la estaba mirando mucho.

·¿Te pongo nerviosa?· preguntó con segundas una descontrolada yo.

"S-sí... ¿qué quieres?"

·¿Qué quieres tú?· dije repitiendo su pregunta con un tono más suave.

"¿Yo...? Pues... quiero ver tu pijama..." musitó, algo avergonzada.

·Ah, con que ayer estabas despierta eh~ Ahora te lo enseño, es una monada· puse mis pies encima de su cama para alcanzar el pijama que tenía arriba y se lo enseñé poniéndomelo por delante de mí ·¿Te gusta?·

"No está mal..." sabía que le encantaba y me reí por ello. Me di media vuelta tras dejarlo en su cama y me empecé a desnudar delante de ella para ponérmelo. No dijo nada, simplemente se me quedó observándome con devoción, lo sentía.

Al darme la vuelta apartó la vista rápidamente de mi ropa interior y me puse mi ligero pijama, que se sujetaba con unas finas tiras rojas.

·¿Qué tal?· pregunté dando vueltas sobre mí misma acampanando la parte inferior del vestido. Estaba segura de que hubiera preferido que me quedara medio desnuda.

"Me gusta..."

·Pues claro que te gusta, es una preciosidad. ¿Quieres ponértelo? Es muy suave· me miró extrañada. No entendía muy bien por qué no se me había lanzado aún, no sabía si era porque no quería o porque aún pensaba que me gustaban los duendes ·¿No te van esas cosas?·

"N-no es eso es que... Me tratas con mucha confianza y yo... a mí me cuesta más"

·Hm...· me senté a su lado, pegada a ella ·¿Quieres que hablemos? ¿Cómo llevas lo de Peri?·

"Ahora bien... pero lo pasé mal en su momento, no quiero volver a pasar por algo así" al fin lo entendí. Entendí por qué era tan distante, especialmente conmigo, entendí por qué se encerraba tanto y apenas se fijaba en mí. Su problema era que tenía miedo de que la volvieran a dejar por otra y que le rompieran el corazón de nuevo, o al menos esa era mi teoría.

·Yo... no tengo hermana· dije dejando caer una enorme indirecta.

"Am... ¿tú...?" rodé mis ojos al saber lo que iba a preguntar.

·¿En serio no te has dado cuenta hasta ahora de que me gustan las hadas?·

"B-bueno, tenía mis sospechas..." dijo sonriendo.

·No serías muy buena scout... pero estoy segura de que serías una novia estupenda· dije acercándome hacia ella, humedeciéndome los labios. Los nervios afloraron en esa cama, donde cada vez estaba más cerca de ella, pero ella no se acercaba.

Me lancé y terminé por darle un áspero beso que no correspondió al quedarse inmóvil.

·Lo siento...· me precipité, mucho, demasiado, no debí hacerlo. Quedé fatal y se creó una situación horrible. Me levanté nerviosa y fui al baño para aislarme y respirar oxígeno, que falta que me hacía.

Una irrepetible oportunidad de salir con alguien tan maravillosa como ella y lo eché a perder desastrosamente. No sabía qué cara iba a ponerle a partir de ahora, sin duda iba a querer cambiarse de habitación, es que ni siquiera seríamos amigas, la fast-  
Entonces la vi aparecer por el espejo decaída y se acercó a mí lentamente para abrazarme, o más bien, recibir un abrazo.

"Chase..." se echó a llorar desahogando sus penas, deshaciéndose de todo aquél dolor que llevaba a cuestas y que tanto necesitaba sacar.

·Tranquila... estoy contigo· estuvo varios minutos rejuntando los pedazos su alma, hasta que sólo quedaron sollozos y un montón de lágrimas pegadas a mi pijama ·¿Te encuentras mejor?·

"Sí..." le sujeté las mejillas cuando nos despegamos y le sequé sus lágrimas con los pulgares mirándole a los ojos.

·No sabes cuánto me alegro· le di un rápido beso aprovechando la ocasión y conseguí sacarle una sonrisa.

"Perdona... te he dejado el pijama hecho un desastre..." no podía estar más arrugado, pero me pareció bien.

·No te disculpes, acabas de convertirlo en mi favorito. ¿Quieres que durmamos juntas esta noche?· asintió con la cabeza.

"En tu cama" dijo entre sollozos.

·Vale·

"Ahora…"

·Está bien· me cogió de la mano con sus dos manos, sintiendo lo sensible que estaba, y cuando pensé que íbamos a subir, se paró para coger algo en su mochila. No le pregunté nada hasta que vi que sacaba un pijama ·Vaya, con que tú también llevas uno... Como ayer no te lo pusiste...·

"No mires..." me di la vuelta y sonreí, sin que supiera que desde ahí se veía el espejo del baño que la reflejaba. Tenía un cuerpo estupendo, y me sorprendió que no llevara sujetador. Esperé a que terminara de ponérselo y dejé que subiera ella primero.

Se estiró de cara hacia mí y dudó unos segundos hasta que me miró a los ojos. Le cogí las manos y se las besé.

·Me gustas Vidia, eres encantadora· sus ojos brillaron y se acercó a mí.

·Tú… también me gustas· acerqué mi cabeza a la suya, y nos besamos lentamente en el silencio de aquella noche. Minutos después, Vidia se acomodó y aferrándose a mí, cerró los ojos para descansar ·Buenas noches preciosa· por alguna razón, le hizo gracia ese adjetivo.

"Buenas noches Chase" y así, bien pegadas, nos quedamos dormidas sin enterarnos del momento en el que llegó Baden.

* * *

Desperté lentamente con un ligero cosquilleo en mi cara, provocado por su dedo al acariciarme. Le cogí la mano y me guié hasta sus labios. Echaba de menos despertar así.

·Buenos días·

"Buenos días preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?"

·Mucho mejor· volví a saborear su boca y nos besamos como si fuéramos a quedarnos todo el día en la cama.

"Chicas, ¿podéis hacer menos ruido? Hay duendes intentando dormir" nos reímos al molestarle con nuestros besos, y entonces lo hicimos más lentamente. Sus manos corrieron por mis pechos y las mías se dieron un paseo por su cin-tura, por debajo de su pijama, subiendo poco a poco.

·Deberías ir sin sujetador, es más cómoda· le dije al oído.

"Entonces quítamelo" me arrodillé en la cama y le quité el pijama, para volver a recorrer su cuerpo y dejar sus pechos a la vista. Mis manos se fueron directas a ellos, haciendo que nuestra respiración creciera en cuanto a fuerza.

·Eres adorable· dije casi al contacto de sus labios. Me cogió de la nuca y volvimos a enfurecer nuestras bocas y nues-tras lenguas.

"En serio, no me hagáis subir"

"Joder Baden. ¿No puedes ir a dar un aleteo?"

"Es que no quiero que se te pase el tiempo volando y llegues tarde"

"Entonces vuelve cuando sea la hora"

"De acuerdo, me iré, pero no pienso ir a buscaros, si llegáis tarde no será mi culpa"

"Gracias" y sí, llegamos tarde, media hora aproximadamente. No nos dimos cuenta de que cogió sus cosas para cam-biarse de habitación hasta después de comer, juntas. Se nos hacía eterno el tiempo que no pasábamos juntas, y se esfumaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en esa cama.

Al final, los días volaron literalmente e inevitablemente llegó el momento de volver al campamento. Nos adelantamos con el permiso de Milori y fuimos las primeras en llegar. Fuimos directas a su casa para llegar hasta donde no pudimos llegar en su casa.

No podía creer que hubiera encontrado a alguien tan perfecta para mí, esta sí que no la iba a dejar escapar nunca y nunca se escapó de mis brazos. La quería y me quería, ¿qué más podía pedir?

 **[Fin]**


End file.
